A summer to remember
by Maethoriel Artemis
Summary: Megan though that this summer was going to be boring but boy was she ever wrong. set in TMNT 2012
1. Megan's Profile

name - Megan Johnson

age 17

eye colour - dark blue

hair colour - dark red (there is a white streak in her fringe which she gets after the accident)

height - 5.5

general appearance - Megan normally wears blue jeans ,green crop top and her trusty pair of converse. She mostly wears her hair down or in a plait. her eyes are almond shape and her skin is fair just like her mother.

nationality - she's part american and part Japanese (on her mother's side)

other facts - Megan has a lace style tattoo on her lower back that no one can see at the moment. (this does become more visble and grows)

As her ancestors where witches , she does start so exhibit some of these powers.

...

authors note: i'm not sure which turtle to pair my OC with if you have a preference please least a review!


	2. prologue

Prologue

A 10 year old Megan was sitting in the back of her parent's car coming back from a short holiday to their cabin by the lake. "Did you have a good time honey?" her mother asked. "Yes mommy I did." the girl replied. "Shall we do this again next year?" her father asked. "Yes! Daddy we have to come back! I didn't want to leave!" Megan said. "Of course we go there again next year and the year after that and every year after that. Pinkie promise", her father said.

All of a sudden her father swerves to avoid being hit by an out of control lorry. No such luck the lorry collides with the car sending straight into the barrier. Megan screams but before the car hit the barrier a bright light seems to wrap around her.

At the funeral…

"Poor kid. Losing both her parents", one attendee said. "It's a miracle she was alive", the woman said. _Yeah that's what the doctors said._ She thought. Megan was sad but confused. _How did I survive? What am I going to do now? _These questions were buzzing round her head. As the guests slowly filtered from the grave yard, Megan stayed at the site where her parent's coffins had been lowered into the ground. "Megan. It's time to go sweetie", her aunt said when she walked up. She reluctantly left with her aunt but looked back when she got to the car.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked as they drove away. "Once we get everything sorted out. You'll living with us in New York", uncle Robert said. Megan burst into tears "I miss them so much!" she said. Aunt Sakura put her arm around Megan "Sh tenshi. I miss them too and we are going to get through this together. At the word tenshi, Megan cried harder. _I'm not sure how I'm going to get through this_.


	3. Chapter 1 - bad decisions

Bad decisions

7 years later…

The four turtles were running along the roof tops on their nightly patrols, eyes open for any signs of trouble. As we ran something caught Raph's eye. A teen just excited a shop called Story Time. She had dark red hair that tumbled past her shoulders. She also had a streak of white in the fringe. The girl wore a dark green tank top which showed her slim waist. She also wore blue jeans that sat just on her hips. He watched kinda entranced by her as she swept her hair into a messy bun and walked down the street. Raph watched her go. "Dude Whatcha looking at?" Mikey asked. He didn't answer him but continued to watch her. "Whoa", he said when he spotted what Raph was looking at. "Tell me about it". Raph said "come on guys we've still got a lot of ground to cover", Leo said to them. Together they flew along to rooftops swiftly and silently. The four skidded to a stop at the edge on a building. "Guys it's time to head back", Leo said. "Oh come on Leo. I haven't bashed any heads tonight", Raph grumbled. They all started to turn back when Mikey spotted something happening in the alley below. "I think you just got your wish. Look" he said pointing. They crouched down near the edge of the building, watching the scene below.

The teen Raph saw earlier was surrounded by two men. They hear one of the men say "Where are you going babe?" "Home", the she replied and tried to get around him. He then grabbed her wrist and pushed her into the wall. "I've got a better idea", they heard him say said his eyes slowly traveling down the length on her body. "How about you and me have some fun?" he said. Raph gritted his teeth and started to get up when Leo stopped me. He growled but crouched down again. The girl kneed the guy in the groin and legged it. "See? She handled it fine", Leo said. Donnie noticed that the other guy who gave chase "oh yeah I think you forgot about the other guy".

Raph stood up and raced along the roof tops following the girl and her pursuer. His brothers followed close behind him. He noticed the girl get tackled to the ground by the guy. The thug then yanked her up and threw her against the wall. He gripped her shoulder and drew his fist back. That's when Raph had enough he jumped down and snuck up on the guy. "Hey didn't ya mamma teach you it's not nice to pick on defenceless girls", He said and pulled the guy away from the girl. The guy turned around and he punched him in the face. He slumped down on the ground, out cold.

He looked toward the girl who was leaning against the wall looking dazed. Her hair had fallen out of the bun and tumbled round her face. Looking concerned Raph stepped towards her and asked "are you alright?" "Yeah", she said "just tell the street to stop spinning". By this time my brothers had joined me on the street. She looked up at me and smiled "thanks for saving me" "no problem", I replied. _ Damn she's more beautiful up close. Those blue eyes and that waist. Wow. _I was brought out of the trance when Leo stepped forward and asked "what's your name?" "Megan" she replied, looking like she was about to fall over. Raph went to her and held out my hand. "Come on we'll help you get home", he said. She took his hand and leaned against him. Together, they escorted Megan back down the street.

The 5 of them didn't get very far until 4 more Purple Dragons appeared. Raph looked at Megan who was still leaning on his shoulder. "Do you think you can run?" he asked. Her eyes widened when she saw the P.D's. "yeah I think I can", she said. "Then run", Leo said "we'll be right behind you" and she nodded. Megan turned and ran down the alley as fast as she could. Megan ran still pretty dazed from the tackle. She came to a stop when the guy who she'd kneed several minutes before stepped out. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did", he said. Her eyes widened when she saw that he had a knife in his hand. Megan thought she'd dodged the blade but the pain in her side suggested otherwise. She screamed as the guy came at her again but a green shape hit him. She leant against the wall, feeling very light headed. "Megan?" one of the turtle guys said. She looked up but her vision was going blurry. Leo caught her as she fainted. He noticed the wound "we've got to get her back to the lair" he said turning to his brothers. Donnie pulled up the manhole cover and dropped down. Mikey jumped down after him. Leo gently lowered Megan into his arms and then he dropped down. Raph climbed down the ladder part way and then pulled the manhole cover back in place.


	4. Chapter 2 - background stories

Donnie ran all the way to the lair and vaulted over the turnstiles. Master Splinter came out of his room and was surprised to see me in such as hurry. "Donatello why are you in such a hurry? And where are your brothers?" he asked. "Sorry sensei but I don't have time to explain right now" Donnie said as he hurried to his lab. He got out the medical kit and set out the things that he needed. I then waited impatiently for the others to arrive. Donnie had seen Megan's wound and knew she needed medical attention ASAP.

A moments later Leo brought her in and set her down gently on the table. "Do you need anything else Don?" he asked "could you make sure one of our rooms is ready as I want Megan to be comfortable once I've stitched her up", he replied preparing the antiseptic. Leo nodded and left. Donnie gently pushed Megan's shirt up so he could clean the wound. The cut finished just under her bra. Donnie swallowed and pushed aside his uneasiness. Once the wound was clean he could see it was going to be an easy job. He had just finished stitching her up when Raph came into the room. "Did Leo get a room ready?" he asked gathering up the waste and disposing it in the bin. Raph glanced at Meg and replied "yeah. He offered his own room as it was the tidiest." "Good. I'm all finished and so she can be moved to make her more comfortable". Raph gently scooped her up in his arms and carried Megan towards Leo's room.

Megan awoke to find herself in someone else's bedroom. She was in guy's room according to the blue duvet and space Heroes posters on the walls. She sat up and felt a flash of pain down one side. She placed her hand on her side and found a bandage there. For a moment she was confused and then it hit her._ I was attacked by purple dragons and saved by giant turtles. _She thought recalling the night's events. Megan also realised that the turtles knew her name but she did not know theirs. Megan was still deep in thought when the turtle in blue entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She looked at Leo startled "oh I'm fine. I was just trying to understand what happened", she replied. "It's completely understandable. I mean I would be going through the same thing if I was in your place", Leo said. "I've realised that you guys know my name but I don't know yours", she said. "Well if you're feeling up to it my sensei master Splinter is waiting to meet you." he said. She looked at me puzzled "uh sensei?" "He's our ninjutsu teacher", Leo explained and she nodded in understanding. Megan slowly started to get up so he gave her a hand. We made our way to the living area with me supporting Meg. "I should warn you Master Splinter is a giant rat", he said to her. She laughed "you know that does not surprise me seeing as I'm talking to a giant turtle". His brothers and sensei turned round when they heard us come in. the two of them made their way sofa where Megan sat down.

She sat down gratefully on the sofa as the trip to the living area made the pain flare in her side. The turtle in purple handed her some pain killers along with a glass of water. The turtle in red sat down on the sofa next to Megan and the turtle in purple perched on the arm. Master splinter sat down in a chair facing her and the other two turtles stood behind him. "Welcome to our home Megan" he said with a kind smile. "Thank you Master Splinter and call me Meg. That's what my friends call me", I said and smiled back. Something about him made Megan feel at ease as he reminded her of her father. "Let me tell you the story of how we became the most unlikely of families" he said and began telling the story.

"Many years ago while I was still human I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles and passed a strange man in the street. Something felt off about him so I decided to follow. I watched a man handed a canister of ooze to the other. Unfortunately I was spotted and the man said "go no further. This place is a place where you are not allowed to in this place. We have been seen in this place by you so this is not a place that will be left by you." The strange men attacked but I fought them off easily. During the fight the glass canister broke and I had dropped the bowl containing the turtles into the green ooze. I was changed into a rat and the turtles were mutated also. From a battered book on renaissance art I named them Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo" Splinter said pointing to each turtle in turn. "Together they are…" he started but was interrupted by the turtles saying "turtles forever!" and they high fived each other. "Or something like that we all yell at once", Mikey said turning around. Raph sat next to Meg and said "first rule ignore Mikey. Your life will be much easier."

"Well you've heard our story. What's yours?" Don said sitting on the arm of the sofa. Megan swallowed and said "My story is not as interesting as yours but here goes. My parents and I lived in British Columbia, Canada. They were both history professors at a local college. Then when I was 10 I …"she broke off and looked down at her feet. She took a deep breath and whilst still looking at the floor she continued "lost both of my parents in a car accident. I was in the car at the time when it happened." A tear ran down her cheek and Raph put a comforting arm around her. "Once I had come out of hospital I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle in New York. Well you guys know the rest" After she finished her story she looked so sad that the turtles wondered what they could do to cheer up their friend.


	5. Chapter 3 - operation cheer up Meg

Mikey felt very sad once she had finished her story as he hated to see anyone upset. He thought for a moment and an idea popped into his head. Mikey dashed to his room, retrieved the balloons and filled the up with water from the kitchen sink. He then snuck up behind Raph who was still sitting on the sofa and threw a balloon at him. The water balloon hit him and Megan as she was still sitting next to him. He got up and vaulted over the sofa. He came up to Mikey looking very mad. "Dude you should see your face right now. You look so mad", he said grinning. Raph glanced back at Megan who by this time was looking at the two of them with interest. "You're gonna like this show Meg. It's called does Mikey bend that way", he said cracking my knuckles. Raph then started chasing him all over the lair. Once he caught Mikey, he started smacking the shell out of him. "Ahh uncle!" Mikey cried. Megan laughed at the sight of them as she was an only child. Leo had come back by this time and handed her a cup of tea. "Thanks" she said taking the cup.

A short while later Raph was satisfied that Mikey had enough of a beating and came back over to the sofa. Unfortunately, Mikey was not finished and threw a balloon at Leo. He ducked just in time so the balloon hit Donnie instead. He started chasing Mikey hitting him with his Bo. The three of them all laughed at this sight. "You're next Leo! Dr Prankenstein makes house calls!" he yelled as he went past.

Leo and Megan hung out in the living area watching Space heroes. Donnie had gone off to his lab and Raph was reading a comic book. When Leo was most absorbed in his programme, Mikey snuck up on him. He threw a water balloon at Leo soaking him "Yeah! Dr Prankenstein for the win!" he said triumphantly.

Once all the excitement had worn out, the four all sat down at the kitchen table and tucked into a delicious pizza. After the guys had devoured every slice. Megan only managed grab two pieces! Once they'd finished Megan said "uh I need to go home." They looked at her as if she'd had spoken in Swahili. "You can't go!" "Your wound hasn't healed yet" "those purple dragon guys will be looking for you" they all said at the same time, their voices getting mashed together in a wall of noise. Megan put her hands over her ears and said "Okay. Okay I get the picture. I don't want to go either but my family will be worried considering I didn't turn up yesterday". "You'd be much safer down here and Donatello would be able to make sure that you are healing properly", Master Splinter said. "Fine. If I'm going to be staying for a while I'll need to get some things from home and tell my aunt what I'm doing." She said. "We'd better go now. We'll follow you from the roof tops so we not spotted", Leo said.

A few moments later all five of us emerged from the manhole. The guys nimbly leapt up to the roof and started following her. Megan walked down the street feeling very reassured knowing that the guys are looking out for her. She turned a corner and something rubbed against her legs. Megan looked down and saw the most adorable puppy she'd have ever seen. She knelt down and scooped up the puppy into her arms. "Aren't you a cutie?" she said and noticed that she had no collar on. "I think I'll call you Mica", Megan said and she wagged her tail happily. 10 minutes later she got to her house and before she entered, Megan glanced up at the roof tops and gave them a thumbs up.

She entered her home and turned on the hall light. "Hello? Aunt Sakura? Uncle Robert? Anyone here? "She called out. No one answered. "Hm I guess no one's home Mica", she said to the puppy. Megan went into kitchen where she noticed the message light flashing on the phone. She pressed the button and heard Aunt Sakura's voice "hi honey. Sorry to leave you on your own but your uncle and I were called to an unexpected business meeting. It's out of town so we won't be back until Monday. Megan silently cheered t this. There is enough food in the fridge and freezer to see you through till we get back. Love you lots. See you soon."

She went to the fridge and found some chicken which she put on a plate and set down for Mica. Megan then headed upstairs and open the window in the spare bedroom. "Guys", she whispered. Leo jumped down onto the fire escape "what's up?" he asked "my family is out of town till Monday so there is no one here. It's safe to come in" she replied. Megan stood back and allowed her friends to enter through the window. "Go make your selves comfortable downstairs. I'll just take a shower and grab a few things then we can go", she said heading off to the bathroom.

Megan had a quick shower, taking care not to tear the stiches. She came out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed and glad to be in clean clothes. She went to her room and pulled out her gym bag from under my bed. Megan then opened her closet, pulled out enough clothes for a week and stuffed them into her bag. She looked around her room thinking about what else to take. Her gaze locked onto a photograph of her with her parents, which was on her night stand. She picked it up and placed it carefully in her bag. Megan also picked up the choker next to the picture. She'd received it on her 16th birthday from her aunt and uncle. The chocker had the Nishimura crest on the pedant, which hung from a green strip of fabric. Megan put it on and almost left the room when she remembered her dad's journal, which she had hidden behind the headboard. Megan hugged it against her chest and put it in the front pocket of her bag. She turned the light off and headed down stairs.

The others were sitting in Megan's living room waiting for her to come down. Leo was watching his stupid Space Heroes show _again. _Mikey was playing with a little brown puppy on the floor. Donnie was looking at some of the family pictures along the wall. Raph sighed and got up. He went to the wall and looked at the pictures too. There were some family ones, Megan and her parents he assumed. On the far end there was one picture of Megan wearing a long green dress which showed off her curves. She had her hair up in a bun and she wore a green choker. _This must be her prom photo. _He thought. Just then Megan came down stairs. She was wearing the choker from the photo but to Raph's disappointment she wasn't wearing a crop top. "You got everything?" Leo asked her. "Yep", she replied. We left the same way we came in. Megan left by the front door and locked it. The 5 of them went into the alley when their way was blocked by Dogpound!


	6. Chapter 4 - Dogpound

_Oh shit_ Leo thought _this is what I wanted to avoid_ as Dogpound appeared. He told Megan to run as he did not want her getting hurt. "Ok Dogpound you're going down", Leo said as they dropped into a fighting stance. "That's where you're wrong", he said and he charged. They dove out of the way before he used them as ten pin turtles. Dogpound ran out into the street and they followed close behind. Raph leapt at him, his Sais pointing at the mutants face. Dogpound swung his arm and knocked Raph backwards. "Booyakasha!" yelled Mikey as he jumped in spinning his nunchucks. He managed to smack Dogpound in the face and back flipped away to avoid getting hit. Leo took advantage of the situation and gave him a jumping roundhouse kick to the chest (as he was much taller than him). Meanwhile Donnie snuck up behind and leapt at Dogpound spinning his Bo above his head. He smacked him on the top of his head, which made him dazed. Without warning he took off down the street and they chased after him.

Megan ran down the street, her side killing her. _This is a Deja vu moment _she thought. (Remember the purple dragon dude a few nights ago) when she figured it was ok for a breather, Megan slowed to a stop panting heavily. She looked down at Mica, who was still surprisingly in her arms as she thought that Mica would have wanted to run off. "What a night Mica. I don't think I've done that much running for ages", she said. _I wonder how the guys are doing_ Megan thought, little did she know that the big dog was coming my way.

She looked down the street when she heard heavy footsteps and saw that thing coming straight towards her. _Here we go again. More running._ Megan pushed off holding Mica tighter in her arms, bag smacking against her hip. She could hear the thudding footsteps as the mutant got closer. Then suddenly he leapt over Megan causing her to collide with his huge body. She fell back on to the road, Mica was threw out of her arms. He picked her up and held her high, her legs dangling in the air. "So you're the little bitch my boys had a run in with?" he said. "Your boys? Oh you mean the ugly twins. Yeah that was me", Megan said struggling but it was no use. He was too strong. "Nobody makes my boys look like idiots because it makes me look like a fool", he squeezed hard, making it very difficult to breathe. The pain in her side flared up and she was sure that a stitch got broken. Mica rushed at the mutant, biting and scratching his leg. Dogpound yelped and let go of Megan. She landed hard on the floor and just lay there, trying to get air back into her lungs. By this time the guys had caught up and Donnie helped her up off the floor. By that time Dogpound had managed to shake off Mica from his leg.

Something inside of Raph snapped when Dogpound had grabbed hold of Meg and started squeezing the life out her. When she was safely out of the way, they attacked. _HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!_ He thought and hit him much harder than he had done previously. Raph was filled was a rage that he hadn't felt before. He could see his brothers must have had the same thought as they were attacking in the same style. Dogpound didn't stand a chance against all four of them.

Dogpound seemed to be weakening, he let out a yelp and took off into the night. Raph started to go after him, still mad that he hurt Megan but Leo stopped him. "Let him go. I don't think he'll bother us any more tonight", Leo said with a hand on Raph's shoulder. The four of them walked back to where Megan was standing holding her side. Mikey picked up Mica and I picked up her bag. She leant heavily on Donnie as they made their way back to the comfort of our home.


	7. Chapter 5 - learning something new

Megan awoke to the sound of shouting and yelling. She glanced at Mica, who was snuggled next to her, and said "it's 7.30 in the morning. You'd think they would be tired from last night." she heard a crash and shook her head "I guess not". Megan got out of bed, pulled her hair into a pony tail and headed out into living area. When she entered the living area, Mikey ran up and hid behind her. "Whatcha do this time?" Megan asked him as Raph came up with a face like thunder.

_Damn she looks so hot even in her pyjamas _he thought. Even wearing a baggy top Raph could just make out the shape of her body underneath. It was cute the way her trousers just sat on her hips. He fought the urge to pull her to one side and give her a kiss. She also smelt so good. Raph caught a hint of a flower of some kind. _Oh man it was tough being pissed off with Mikey when she was standing in front on him. _Raph curled his hands into fists and kept them at his sides. "He thought it would be hilarious to put a cockroach on my pillow. I hate bugs", Raph said trying to get to Mikey. He used her as a shield, making it harder for him to get at Mikey. He managed to get all the way to the kitchen, when Leo pulled Megan away. Leo and Megan sat down at the kitchen table. Mikey and Raph joined them a few moments later, after Raph gave Mikey a beating.

"Ohayōgozaimasu Master Splinter", (good morning Master Splinter) Megan said sleepily as he entered the kitchen. (She have a habit of doing that when she was tired) "Anata wa Nihon no chi tte iru?" (You know Japanese?) Mater Splinter asked looking surprised as he sat down. "Hai. Watashi wa jissai ni wa hanbun nihonjinda" (Yes. I'm actually half Japanese.), she replied, looking like it was no big deal. "Goryōshin no dochiraga nihonjin ka?" (Which one of your parents is Japanese?), he asked. "Watashi no mama to obasan wa nihonjin" (My Mum and Aunt are Japanese.) Megan explained. The others looked at her impressed, she guessed that they'd never expected her to know Japanese but you learn something new every day.

After breakfast, Megan headed to the bathroom, were she changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a green vest. She then settled herself on the sofa and started reading her dad's journal, with Mica resting her head on her legs.

**"****_It was another hot day in Peru. I awoke feeling confident that we were going to finish deciphering the text we found yesterday. Hopefully it contains a clue as to where the location of the tomb of the queen of Tiwanaku"_** she read.

Megan looked up to see Leo standing there, looking slightly awkward. "Hey Leo. What's up?" she asked setting her book aside. _Man she's beautiful .he thought. _"Hey Leo what's up?" she asked. _Those eyes. You could get lost in them _"I uh was wondering if you uh…" Leo started to say awkwardly until Raph interrupted him "what Leo is trying to say is, do ya wanna watch us train? Master Splinter says it was ok", he said. "If sensei said it was ok then sure why not", she replied.

Megan sat down with her back against the wall and watched the guys train. They were split into pairs.

Mikey and Leo were up first. They face each other weapons out "Hajime", (begin) Master Splinter said. "Michelangelo is on the move", he said spinning his nunchucks. They sparred for several minutes, Mikey who was getting a bit cocky as he easily dodged Leo's moves asked "how you gonna stop what you can't even see?" he just smiled as Mikey ran at him and he hit him in the chest with the handle of his katana "like that?" he replied. "Good one Leo", Mikey said from the floor and then Mikey sat down next to Megan.

Raph and Donnie were up next. Raph cracked his neck and said "ok Donnie put down the staff and no one gets hurt". "You said that last time and then you hurt me", Donnie said pointing his Bo towards Raph. "Yeah but last time wouldn't have", Raph said holding his fists up. "Yeah right", Donnie said and attacked. Raph easily dodged the swipes from Donnie's Bo. Just as he was about to strike Raph somehow managed to get the staff out of his hands without him knowing it. Donnie looked down at his hands then at Raph "shoulda dropped the staff?" he asked as Raph snapped the Bo in half. "Shoulda dropped the staff", he replied and using the Bo halves, he started beating Donnie over the shell. "Okay. Ouch! I'm down" Donnie said while getting beaten. Raph stopped when Leo stepped up. Donnie sat down next to Mikey and Megan.

"Onegai shimasu" (it's a pleasure to face you), Leo said kneeling in front of Raph. "Whatever you say", he said and they both stood. Raph glanced Megan's way before pulling out his Sais. She could almost see a small grin on his face before they sparred. They both ran at each other locking their weapons together. They struggled for a bit until Leo managed to knock one of Raph's Sais out of his hand. It flew towards where we were sitting. Donnie grabbed it out of the air before it hit. Raph using his remaining sai, locked it around Leo's wrist and threw him over on to his back. "Yame", Master Splinter said and they guys sat down in a row in front of him. "You all did very well", he said to which Raph replied "But I did better". "This is about self-improvement, Raphael. Not about winning or losing." Master Splinter said. "I know sensei, but I won and they lost", he said looking at Megan. _Personally I think he was showing because I was watching._ She thought. Master Splinter pinched his pressure point "Wh-what's really important is that we all did our best! Great job, every one!" Raph said in pain. Megan giggled at this which made him look slightly embarrassed. Master Splinter let go and gave a small chuckle.

Leo was impressed that Meg was half Japanese. _Who knew? I hope she liked the bit I said to Raph even if I did get my shell kicked by him._ Still Leo knew that Raph was trying to show off so it was very funny when he got embarrassed right in front of Megan. He could understand why Raph did it though, Megan is the first and only female we know, who happens to be very hot and if he got the chance he'd probably show off too.


	8. Chapter 6 - I'm not showing off!

Leo's chance to impress Megan came a few days later. He was in the dojo practicing a difficult move when she walked past the door. He saw out of the corner of his eye, that Megan leant against the door frame and watched him practice. Leo smiled to himself a pulled off a move that made her look very impressed.

"Wow you're really good", Megan said coming in. "yeah but Raph still beat me", he said sitting down next to her. "Remember what Master Splinter said it's about self-improvement. He may have beaten you but it gives you an opportunity to improve" Megan said. "You're right. Thanks", Leo said to her giving her a smile. She smiled back "no problem", Megan said getting up. She turned to leave then stopped. "Hey why don't you show me how you would've beaten Raph", she suggested. He got up and stood in the middle of the room.

Leo pulled a string of complicated moves and explaining a few as I demonstrated them. When I finished, Megan clapped. Megan left the dojo. I felt much better after showing off to Megan.

Mikey was busting some moves on a makeshift dance mat when Megan walked in. He gave her a wink which made her blush slightly. As she walked past Mikey grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in. They started dancing, well Mikey was. Then the song changed and Megan relaxed.

Pretty soon they were both enjoying themselves. Somehow the two of them ended up dancing in sync. _I would normally dance on my own but this was much more fun_ Mikey thought. When the song finished, they collapsed on the sofa. "That was fun", Megan said breathing heavily. "Yeah. You're pretty good", Mikey said. "I took classes when I was younger", she replied. He turned on the TV.

"You wanna play burnout revenge with me?" Mikey asked. "Sure. How do you play?" she replied. He booted up the game and show her the controls. Before long they were both very absorbed in the game cheering each other on and having a good time. After an hour of playing, they both got very thirsty "I'm getting a drink", she said as she got up. "Can you grab me a soda?" Mikey asked her pausing the game. "Ok", Megan said and headed for the kitchen.

Donnie was in his lab working at the Patrol buggy, when he got an idea on how to show off his skills as an inventor to Meg. I heard her get up and go to the kitchen."Hey Donnie", she said to him as he entered the kitchen. "Oh hey Meg. I need a favour." Donnie said. "What do need?" she asked pulling two bottles of soda out of the fridge. "I need your help with something in my lab", he replied. She set the bottles on the table and looked at me as if I'd said a joke. "Donnie you're the smartest dude I know and you need my help?" she asked looking surprised. "Besides I'm in the middle of a game with Mikey", Meg said picking up the bottles and started leaving the kitchen. "It'll just take 5 minutes. Please." Donnie said blocking her way. "Ok 5 minutes", she said and he gave her a huge smile.

Megan's widened when they entered Donnie's lab. The lab had gadgets of sizes on work tables and in the middle of the room was the coolest vehicle she had ever seen. "Wow Donnie! You're lab is amazing!" she said examining a shell shaped mobile. "I know right", he said looking pleased at her reaction. "So what did you need my help with?" Megan asked putting the phone back down on the table. "I need you to hold this in place while I attach it to the patrol buggy", he said handing her a piece of the frame. Megan held the part in place where he asked her to and he started soldering it to the frame. "Why did you ask for my help?" Megan asked him "I mean you could have asked one of your brothers", she added. "Well Leo was busy practicing and Mikey was playing a game", he said finishing fixing one end and started on the other. "What about Raph? He wasn't busy." she said moving her hands to hold up the other end. "True but he's more likely to break something and besides I needed someone with smaller hands." He said finishing fixing the other end. "Well if that's all you need my help with then I'm going back to my game", Megan said getting up. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked slightly awkward "well I um actually could use your help with the rest of it", he said gesturing to the buggy. She laughed "why not. I'm sure I can put my small hands to use", he laughed at that. They spent another 30 minutes fixing other parts of the frame together.

They moved on to the other sections. Donnie moved onto wiring the headlights for each section of the patrol buggy. Megan reached for the pliers at the same time as Donnie did. She looked down at their hands in surprise. She pulled away ducking her head over her work hiding her face as she was blushing. Out of the corner of my eye Megan could see that Donnie's cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them.

Raph came out of his room with Spike on his shoulder. He entered the living area and saw only Mikey playing a game. "Where's Meg?" he asked as Raph remembered hearing them both playing on the consol. "Donnie asked for her help in his lab and they've been in there for half an hour", Mikey said. Raph wondered over to the lab and pushed open the door. "I've been meaning to ask you. What do you call that giant mutant dog?" he heard her ask Donnie. "We call him Dogpound. Mikey named him." Donnie replied. Megan looked up when she heard Raph enter. "Hey Raph. Who's the little dude on your shoulder?" she asked. "This is Spike. My pet turtle", he replied. Megan came up and rubbed his head "awww he's so cute", she said. "He's not cute. He's manly", Raph said pleased that she didn't make fun of him like his brothers did. "I came into to ask you guys how a pizza and movie sounded to you?" Raph asked. "Sounds great", Megan replied and left the room. Donnie gave him an annoyed look and followed after her.

Megan grabbed her purse and jacket from her room. When she came back the guys had their weapons ready. "We're going with you", Leo said to her. The 5 of them left the lair and headed topside


	9. Chapter 7- rooftop adventure

"I've never actually done this before", Megan said looking uneasily across the roof tops. "No worries it'll be fun", Mikey said "I'll even carry you all the way to the pizza place if you want", he offered and she smiled at him "thanks Mikey". "No offense but I'm stronger than the rest of you. I'll carry you", Raph said. "I'm just as capable of carrying her as you are", Leo argued. "Um guys I'm right here", she said getting annoyed but they ignored her and carried on. "I think Meg should be the one to decide if she wants to be carried", Donnie said to Raph and Leo who was still bickering. She shook her head at the duo "Mikey do you wanna show them how capable you are", she asked him. He brightened up "challenge accepted", he said and held out his hand. Megan took his hand and he scooped her up easily into his arms. "Hold on tight dudette", he said as he ran towards the edge. "MIKEY!" they all shouted as he ran past. "What's he doing?" Donnie asked "he's crazy!" Leo exclaimed "You drop her. You'll get the beating of a lifetime!" Raph shouted.

Megan heard the yells from the guys as they passed by. She held on tight as he leapt easily across the gap. Mikey set her down and waited they waited for the others to join them. Leo, Donnie and Raph jumped across the gap in unison. They started having a go at Mikey the minute they landed on the roof. "What were you thinking Mikey?" Raph asked "you ok?" him asked Megan looking worried. "I'm fine Raph. I don't see what the big deal is. We were just proving that Mikey was just as capable as the rest of you." she said shrugging. "Besides we better get a move on if we want to get to the pizza place before it closes". "Fine. But from now on I help you across", he said. Megan rolled my eyes but didn't say anything.

All five of them ran across the roof tops having the time of their lives. When they reached the gaps Raph would carry Megan across. Pretty soon they reached the pizza place. "Ok. I'll be back soon." She said carefully climbing down a fire escape. "Don't forget no anchovies!" Mikey called down to her "emphasis on No anchovies", he said. Megan gave them a thumbs up and headed to the pizza place.

She entered the pizza place and headed to the counter. "What will it be miss", the man behind the counter said. "2 large pizzas with all the toppings except anchovies. I hate anchovies." Megan said with a smile. "Ok 2 large pizzas coming up", said and she sat down on the chairs to wait. A girl about her age sat down next to her. "So you eating those pizzas yourself?" she asked casually. "I couldn't manage them all by myself. I'm sharing with my friends. They're the one with the big appetites." Megan said turning to look at the girl. She wore a biker jacket and jeans and she wore heavy eye makeup. "I'm guessing these friends of yours must be guys", she said. "Yeah they are. You've gotta be quick to grab a slice before they hoover it up" she said laughing. "Two large pizzas with all the toppings minus anchovies", the guy behind the counter called. I stood up "it was nice meeting you", she said to the girl as she picked up the pizzas. "It was nice to meet you too", she said as Megan left.

Megan walked down the alley way and made my way up the fire escape. "Alright pizza time!" Mikey said as she joined them. "You'll wait till we get home", she said holding the pizzas way from him. They all ran back over the roof tops, Raph helping her out over the gaps. When they passed over another alley way when they heard voices. The five of them looked back over the edge and saw robots with aliens in their chests!

Megan looked at the guys "what are they?" she asked. "Kraang", Donnie replied. Leo, Mikey and Raph jumped down. "Stay up here", he said to Megan before he joined them. Megan crouched low looking down at the fight. "Booyakasha!" yelled Mikey as he leapt at one of the Kraang spinning his nunchucks. He knocked him backwards sending the Kraang into another. Donnie spun his Bo and swept another off its feet. He then plunged the blade end down into the Kraang, where an ugly pink brain attempted to escape. Donnie kicked it in to the wall knocking it unconscious. Raph was battling with two of them easily, he glanced up and gave her that same grin that he gave in training. He threw his sai into one which then stumbled back into the other and they both got skewered. Leo summersaulted over one Kraang slicing him with his katana as he did so. He then sliced the other one in half with both katana. Megan watched the whole thing from the roof very glad that she wasn't a Kraang. Few minutes later the others joined her on the roof.

"How did you like the show?" Mikey asked putting an arm around her. "It was awesome!" Megan said. "That was nothing. Those Kraang didn't stand a chance against my hot nunchuck fury!" Mikey said pumping a fist into the air. She laughed at that as they headed back the lair for Pizza and a movie. Little did the five of them know that the girl from the pizza place had watched this event unfold. "Very nice to meet you", she said to herself with a small smile. She headed off down the street.


	10. Chapter 8 - found out

Karai entered a long room with a chair at the end. Sitting on the chair was the Shredder aka Oroku Saki, Master Splinter's enemy. "Have you got anything to report?" he asked. "Yes father I have. I have just found out that the turtles have made a new friend with a human girl." she said. "Really? That's very interesting", he replied looking pleased "find this girl. Befriend her and in time we can use her to draw the turtles out." She left the room and made her way to a makeshift lab where Baxter Stockman was hard at work. "Can you pull up CCTV footage for a pizza place?" she asked. "No problem", Stockman replied booting up his computer. "What are we looking for?" he asked once he accessed the footage. "We are looking for a young girl with red hair who came in around 7ish", she replied looking closely at the screen. Baxter sped through the tape and played it from 7pm. "That's the girl", Karai said pointing to the screen at a red head standing at the counter placing her order. He pulled up a database and ran the image through facial recognition software that he had created. "There you go." he said when a match was found "her name is Megan Johnson. She lives with her aunt and uncle. She also works part time at a small book store", he read. "Well, Megan Johnson we'll see each other real soon", she said with a smile.

A week later…

"Oh do you have to go?" Mikey whined as he watched Megan pack up her bag. "Yes Mikey, I do. Besides my aunt and uncle are coming home today", she said zipping up her bag and headed into the living area. "You got everything?" Leo asked and she nodded "I've left my number on the fridge in case you need me and your numbers are in my phone" Megan said. Mikey made one last attempt to make me feel bad be giving me cutest puppy dog eyes ever. "Awww Mikey. It's not like I'm going away for ever. I'll come and see you guys as often as I can but I also have work as well." Megan gave each of them a hug and headed out of the lair. "Come on Mica", she called and Mica followed. She only went a few steps when she heard Leo calling after me. Megan stopped and waited for Leo to join her.

"What's up?" Megan asked. "I just wanted to walk you home", Leo replied "just to make sure you got home ok". "Thanks Leo. I appreciate it", she replied the two of them walked together in silence until we got to a ladder leading topside. He headed up the ladder first and pushed the manhole cover back. He jumped back down and allowed Megan to climb up. Leo then passed up mica to her. "Will you text me when you get home?" he asked "just so I know your safe". "Sure thing", she said and headed down the street.


	11. Chapter 9 - Family time

20 minutes later, Megan reached her home and saw her uncle's car in the drive. She entered her home and was then given a huge hug by her aunt. "Megu! Watashi wa, anata ga son'nani nogashita!" (Meg! I've missed you so much!) She said happily. "Watashi wa amarini mo oba Sakura o minogashite iru" (I've missed you too Aunt Sakura) Megan replied. "Is that my little nutmeg?" she heard a male voice say and Uncle Robert joined us in the hall. "Uncle rob!" Megan said and gave him a huge hug. "Hey kiddo. I've missed you", he said hugging her back.

Mica pawed at her leg wanting attention. Megan picked her up "oh I almost forgot. Aunt and Uncle. This is our newest edition to our family Mica", she said as Mica licked her face. Uncle Rob scratched the top of Mica's head and she looked very content. "Why don't we all sit down for some tea and a catch up", Aunt Sakura said. All three of them plus Mica settled in the living room and had some tea. "So what did you do this week while we were away?" Uncle Rob asked "Well I made some new friends who were kind enough to let me stay with them this week," Megan said "That's wonderful Meg. Tell us about them", Sakura said. "They're really nice guys. There's Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." she said ticking their names off on her fingers. "They are also very big pizza lovers. You'd be amazed how much pizza they can eat in one evening", she added laughing remembering dinner time at the lair. "So how was the business trip?" Megan asked "it was ok. Just the normal early mornings and long meetings", Uncle Robert said. "I better take my bag upstairs and unpack", Megan said getting up and heading to the stairs.

"I'll go put dinner on. How does pasta sound?" Aunt Sakura asked. "Sounds great!" she called down the stairs. Megan unpacked her bag and threw her dirty clothes in the wash basket. She rummaged around and found a reasonably comfy cushion that Mica could use for a bed. Once she set it down Megan immediately lay down on it. "I see you're happy then", she said to her. Megan flopped down on her bed and opened up her dad's journal. She then remember that she hadn't texted Leo yet. _Oh crud_ she thought and typed a quick message to him. Several minutes later she was called down for dinner.

"I'm bored" Mikey said. "Why don't you play a computer game or something", Leo suggested watching a re-run of Space Heroes. "I've completed all my games and besides it's no fun with Meg around to play them with me", he said. "It's been several since she left. You can't be missing her that bad." Leo said to him. "This is coming from the turtle who was freaking out because she took so long to text you", Mikey retorted. "It was kinda nice having her around. Especially since she helped me out with control buggy", Donnie piped up. "Yeah. She is also the only one who actually likes spike." Raph added. Leo sighed "fine as we all seemed to missing her that badly. Why don't we go on patrol and swing by afterwards." Mikey jumped up "awesome!" he shouted and ran for the entrance. They all joined him and together they headed topside.

Megan was just dozing off, feeling very tired and still a little sore from her injury when she was woken by a knock at the window. She crossed the room, pushed up the window and saw her friends crowded on the fire escape. "What's up guys", Megan said "the guys were missing you so we decided to stop by", Leo explained. "You mean we all missed you", Raph said. "It's nice to see you guys again but I did only see you several hours ago" Megan said with a smile. "Look I'll come by soon I promise." she yawned "sorry but I'm really tired so I'll talk to you guys soon. K?" she said apologetically. "That's ok. Sorry to keep you up", Leo said. One by one the guys headed to the roof. "You promise you won't forget us?" Mikey asked "how could I possibly forget you guys?" Megan said giving him a hug "I can't think of anyone I would rather be friends with than you," she added Mikey smiled and joined his brothers on the roof. She shut the window, climbed back into bed and fell asleep_. I wonder what tomorrow would bring_ Megan thought as she drifted off.


	12. Chapter 10 - a new friend?

After breakfast Megan headed out to start another long day at the bookstore. When she got to the bookstore she was greeted by her boss Lee and with him was the biker chick that she'd met at the pizza place last week. "Morning Lee", Megan said as she set down her bag behind the counter. "Morning Megan. This is Karai, she is going to be working with you", he said.

"Nice to meet you again Karai", Megan said and shook her hand "I hope you'll like working here". "Nice to see you again Megan", Karai said shaking her hand. _Boy she has a strong grip _she thought "Now you girls have gotten to know each other, we've got to pack up all the old books to make way for a new lot", he said handing them a box. Megan headed the shelves and started placing books in her box. A few minutes later Karai joined her. "So how come you wanted to work here?" she asked "well I needed to earn some money to help out my dad and it is a good way to meet new people", Karai replied. "How come you're working here?" she asked Megan as she handed her a book that she couldn't reach. "Thanks", Megan said taking the book "I'm working here to earn some money so that I can save up for things I need". The two of them carried on in silence until Lee told them to take a lunch break.

"Did you manage to get any pizza before your friends scoffed it?" Karai asked whilst we were chilling out in the back room. "I only managed to get two before it was all gone. I was lucky to still have my fingers", Megan said laughing. "Sounds like fun. I wish I could have friends to hang out with." Karai looked a little downhearted so she suggested "maybe you and I could hang out together?" "Really?" Karai replied perking up. "Sure it'll be nice to hang out with someone who doesn't scoff all the pizza" Megan said smiling. They carried on packing up the old books.

"All right girls you can go home", Lee said when it got to 4.00pm. Megan set her box down grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She had only gone a few steps when she heard Karai come up behind. "Hey Karai. What's up?" Megan asked "are you doing anything right now?" she asked "no I was just going to head home", she replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with me. I know a place". "Sure", she replied and the two girls headed along the road together.

20 minutes later they approached a small Japanese shop called and Karai entered and sat down at the counter. "Welcome. My name is Murakami and what would you like today?" the man at the counter asked. "I'll have Suppon Nabe (turtle soup)", Karai replied. Megan got a very uneasy feeling as she understood what she said. _It's just a coincidence_ and shrugged it off. Megan studied the menu and noticed Pizza Gyoza. "What's pizza gyoza?" she asked. "It is a dumpling stuffed with pizza filling. I created it after meeting the boys who saved my life", Murakami replied. "I'll have some she said and a few minutes later they were tucking into their meals. "So turtle soup. That's different", Megan said. "You understood what I said?" Karai asked looking surprised "Hai. Watashi wa jissai ni wa hanbun nihonjinda" (Yes. I'm actually half Japanese) Megan said in Japanese. "Hontōni? Anata no kazoku no dochira-gawa? (Really. Which side of your family?) She asked "Watashinohaha no soba kara (From my mother's side). "So what about you?" Megan asked Karai in English. "My mother died when I was young. My father and I moved here to New York not long after that" she replied. "What does your dad do?" she asked curious. "He's in the Kitchen utensil business. Knives mostly. He's hoping to finish an old deal here" Karai replied. "What about your parents?" she asked. I looked down at my meal "my parents were history professors. I lost both of them in a car accident when I was little", Megan said a tear escaping from her eye. "I'm sorry. I know how hard it is to get over the loss of a loved one" she said. "Yeah it's never easy but I just take one day at a time", Megan replied. We finished our meal in silence. Once Karai had paid she got up. "You coming?" Karai asked. "I just need to pay. I'll meet you outside" she replied. She nodded and left.

"I've meaning to ask you who were the guys who saved your life?" Megan asked. "They were 4 kame" he replied. "The turtles?" she asked in a lowered voice. "Yes", he replied "a word of advice be careful who you are friends with. I have a feeling that she knows them and that you have a possible connection with them", He said. "I'll be careful. Thanks for the warning" she said to him and I left. "What do you want to do now?" Karai asked "You know I think I'll head home. I'm getting tired", Megan lied Murakami's warning still playing on her mind. "I'll walk you home", Karai offered "No thanks. I'll be fine", Megan said heading back the way they had come. Megan walked quickly back home and locked the door once she'd got inside.

"Did you have a good day at work?" her Aunt asked as she entered. "Hai. We had a new girl start today", Megan said hanging up her jacket. "Really what's she like?" aunt Sakura asked as they both headed to the living room. "Well her name is Karai. She's my age, a little taller than me and she's Japanese", Megan said still sounding excited that she'd made a new friend. However inside she was still fretting over what Murakami- san had said to her. "That's good that you've made a new friend. Will you be meeting up with her soon?" aunt Sakura asked. "We grabbed a bite to eat after work today and I guess I'll see her at work", Megan replied. She said good night to her and headed upstairs.

"Hey Mica. How's my girl been?" Megan asked as Mica greeted her happily when she came up stairs. Megan opened up the window, clambered out on to the balcony and made her way quietly up to the roof. She sat down in a lotus position, closed her eyes and relaxed. Deep breaths in deep breaths out. Murakami's words still on her mind "be careful who you are friends with" _what did this mean? How_ _much did Karai know if anything at all?_ These were the questions bothered her. She sat there completely unaware that she was being watched from a nearby roof.

Leo and his brothers were out on patrol at this time. For once it had been an uneventful evening "Hey let's go see if Meg is home", Mikey suggested. "Sounds good to me. Last one there is a bad ninja!" said Raph as he picked up the pace. So that's how the nightly patrol became a roof top race. As they neared Meg's house Leo spotted a figure on the roof nearby watching her house "guys someone is over there" he said in a lowered voice. The others saw the figure and they stealthily made our way over, hoping he didn't hear us coming. The four of them jumped down next to the figure who turned out to be Karai!

"What are you doing here?" Raph asked her. "I could ask you the same question but I think we all know that answer", she replied pointing to a figure sitting on Megan's roof. Leo glanced over, his heart sinking when he noticed that Megan was on the roof. "You'd better leave her alone", Raph said getting very defensive. "Can't do that. You see we're becoming very good friends", She said looking very smug. "I suggest you leave now", Leo said remembering how he'd defended her against his brothers and all the times she's brought nothing but trouble. "I'll leave when you do", Karai said. "Fine", Leo replied "come on guys. Let's go home", the three of them all left the roof together but Raph hesitated before joining us.

Raph went to his room and slammed the door as soon as they'd gotten home. "What is the matter my sons?" asked Master Splinter, who had greeted them when they had returned. "It's Karai sensei. She knows that Megan is our friend", Leo replied. "That explains Raphael's behaviour", he said "yes. He's mad because he knows Meg is in danger. Now that Karai knows she's our friend, the shredder will know too. Who knows what he will send after her", Leo said. "Megan should stay here for her own safety. Until we know what we are up against. She is in grave danger", Master Splinter said looking serious.


	13. Chapter 11 - morning phone calls

Buzz. Buzz. Megan's phone vibrated on her table next to her bed indicating that someone was trying to call her. _What now? _She wondered. It felt like she'd only just got to sleep. Megan opened one eye and peaked at the clock. 1 Am. she decided to ignore her phone. Megan buried her head into her pillow and tried to drift off.

Several minutes later, she was awoken by Mica, who jumped on to her bed and nudged Megan's face with her nose. "Mica go back to sleep", she murmured pushing her away. She pawed her arm. Megan opened her eyes and looked at her. She woofed at Megan's phone which was vibrating. Again. I should get that" she said to her. Megan answered the phone. "What's up Leo" she said sleepily "its 1 in the morning" "sorry to wake you but we need to talk", he said. "Can't it wait? Some of us are not early risers you know", she said getting agitated _I love_ _those guys but seriously?_ "Sorry it can't wait. It's about Karai", he said apologising. Megan sat upright suddenly feeling very much awake "what about Karai?" she asked "It will be easier to talk to you in person", he replied. "What is so bad that you can't talk to me over the phone?" she asked getting agitated. "It's hard to explain. Please just come to the lair. I'll tell you everything I promise", Leo said. "Look I'm very tired so I'll come see you guys later at a more reasonable hour", Megan said "Megan! Please don" but she cut him off by hanging up.

Leo stared at his phone. "She hung up on me" he said to Raph. "She's stubborn. Let's get some sleep. There's nothing more you can do", he said "unless I go to her house and explain", Leo said to him. "That's not a really good idea. What if Karai had someone watching her house? I care about her too but we can't force her to come here. She'll just keep pushing us away", he said heading off to his room. Leo sighed "you're right" he said going to his own room. He laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. _Once we explain everything she'll understand. I hope. _


	14. Chapter 12 - Magic mayhem

authors note : _**bold italics** _are when their is someone's voice inside a persons head.

please rate and review! if you have an ideas then let me know!

Megan decided to go do the store to see if she could do a shift today. She needed to get her mind off of the conversation that she had earlier with Leo. "Megan! What are you doing here?" Lee asked in surprise. "I just thought I'd come to see if you needed a hand in the shop today" Megan replied. "Actually I could use a hand. Sam started sorting out the books yesterday but to be honest it was a rather messy job." He explained. "Let me guess you'd like me to finish tiding up" she suggested. "That would be helpful" he replied. "Sure. Why don't you go and spend some time with your family? I'll watch the store" Megan offered. "Thanks! Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Lee asked. "I'll be fine. Go spend time with your family", she replied with a smile. "Thanks again for this" he said as he left.

Megan flipped over the sign from open to close. She then turned her attention to the messy shelves. "Okay the harry Potter books should be over there" she said to herself facing the other bookcase. Megan held out a hand to pull one of the books out, when it came shooting off the shelf! It crashed into the wall. _What the hell?_

She hesitantly held her hand out to reach for another book. It moved slowly of the shelf towards her outstretched hand. _Oh my god this is so crazy! _Megan thought getting rather excited. The book shook and flung itself across the room. The other books on the shelves stared to shake and then shot off the shelves. She ducked as books flew around the room. A few of them bounced painfully off of her shoulders. "Stop!" she yelled. The books froze in mid-air then tumbled to the floor. Megan looked around at the mess _what is going on with me?_

Megan decided to get a cup of tea from the back room as she was pretty shaken up by what had just happened. She went back into the shop and surveyed the mess. _Ok girl. Take a deep breath._ Megan took a deep cleansing breath just like she would if she was meditating. Megan gathered the books together and put them in the right places on the shelves. Once that was done she place a pen on the desk. Taking another deep breath she held her hand out towards the pen. It lifted off the desk a centimetre. _I'm doing it! _I smiled _this is so cool! _ Consequently Megan lost control and the pen embedded itself in the ceiling. "Uh oops" she said. She stood underneath the pen and held her hand up. It shook and dropped into her hand. Megan looked at the pen and got very excited. _I can't wait to tell the guys!_ She pulled out her phone and was about to dial the guys when it rang.

"Hi Leo", she said "hey Megan. Look I'm sorry about calling you so early this morning but we were concerned for your safety", he said apologetically. "That's ok" Megan said. "Will you please let us explain?" he asked. She sighed "fine. I'll be down in about an hour. I've got to finish up at the shop", she said to him and hung up. An hour later, Megan locked up the shop and headed to the nearest manhole.

Pretty soon she reached the lair. "Hey guys", Megan said as she entered their home. She sat down on the sofa and Leo began to explain. "A few nights ago when we were on patrol, someone was watching your house", he said. "Karai", Megan said "yes. She is not your friend. She's a kunoichi and the Shredders daughter", Raph added. "Shredder? Sounds like a kitchen utensil" she commented. _Kitchen utensil. Where have I heard that before?_ "He's a very dangerous ninja", Leo said. "In other words. As Karai know you are friends with us it's safe to say that Shredder knows too. That means they will come after you to get to us", Donnie said. "This is why it's important for you to stay here where we can protect you", Raph said. Megan stood up "thanks for the warning" she said going to leave. Leo stopped her "you can't leave. She knows where you live and worse she works in the same place as you. Karai could go after anyone that you know like your aunt and uncle", he said. "I'm not going to hide in the sewer like some scared little girl and leave my aunt and uncle unprotected. No way!" Megan said. She crossed her arms "what kind of friends are you if you're making me stay here like a prisoner! I'm grateful for everything that you have done but this is too much!" she said raising her voice. The light in the main area started to flicker. "Megan listen", Leo start to say. "No you listen! I have a life I'm not going to drop everything just because you say so! And for the record she and I have a lot more in common than I have with you guys." Megan said and walked out.

Megan walked quickly back home. She was angry at them _how could they want me to hide out in the sewer? They don't know me at all. _Megan recognised a figure near her house. "Karai?" she asked when she got closer. "Hey Megan. Do you want to do something?" Karai asked. "Sure. What did you have in mind?" Megan asked her. "How about seeing a movie?" she suggested. "Sounds good. Why don't we go now?" Megan replied. "Why not", Karai said and we walked down the street. Her phone buzzed. It was Leo. She just ignored it.

Karai went down to an alley way. "Why are we going this way?" Megan asked her. "It's a short cut", she replied. She hesitated "come on", Karai said when Megan didn't follow. She walked slowly towards the alley. The second she stepped into it every instinct screamed at her to get out of there. **_Tenshi get out of there!_**Megan faltered, taken by surprise by the voice. Megan turned to run but several shadows dropped down from above. Then nothing.


	15. Chapter 13 - kidnapped

Authors note: **_bold italics_ **are voice inside Megan's head. I used Google translate for the Japanese in this story. please Rate and review!

There was silence when Megan left the lair. "My sons what's going on?" Master Splinter asked when he entered the living area after Megan left. "We told Megan about Karai but she wouldn't listen", Leo explained. "That is most unfortunate. Where is she?" he asked. "She left. Most likely went home" Raph said. "Hm I think you boys better check on her just in case Karai has gotten to her" sensei suggested. "Hai sensei" Leo said to him.

The four of them left the lair and headed to Megan's home. They landed on her roof in a matter of minutes. Leo knocked on her window quietly. There was no answer. "Maybe she is hanging out with a friend?" Mikey suggested. Raph slapped him on the back of the head. "Why would you think that?" he said. "She might be" he retorted. "Let's go she's not here", Leo said. We went up on to the roof. "Why don't we just call her", Donnie suggested. "Good idea", Leo said. He dialled her number. It rang a few times until I heard her voice mail. "I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you". "Meg. It's me. Look please call me. We're really worried about you" he said and hung up. "No answer?" Raph asked "no", Leo replied. _Where are you? _

Megan awoke to discover herself in a cell. _Where the heck am I? What happened to Karai? _She got to her feet as she heard footsteps approach. The cell door opened and to reveal Karai! "What's going on? Where am I?" Megan asked her. "I'll explain in time. Come on my father wants to talk to you", she said. Megan walked with Karai to a room where a man was seated on a chair. "Megan this is my father" she said introducing me to him. The man stood up and Megan saw he was wearing a grey suit. Then it hit her. _Kitchen utensil! Karai said her father had a kitchen utensil business. Holy crap! Karai's father IS the Shredder! How could I've been so stupid! _Karai's father interrupted Megan's panicked thoughts. "Megan. It's nice to finally meet you", he said extending his hand to me. She crossed her arms instead of shaking his hand. "Why am I here?" Megan asked him. "You're here because Karai has brought to my attention that you have become friends with four turtles", he said. She said nothing. "We're concerned with your safety. You see the turtles are dangerous", the shredder said.** _He's lying. You know the truth_**. The voice in her head said. _Mum? _ She asked mentally. **_I'm here. Remember I'm always here tenshi. Don't forget to listen to your heart. _** Her mother said. _I will._ "Really? Do you have proof that they are dangerous?" Megan asked the two of them. "Megan. Their sensei killed my wife Tang Shen, Karai's mother", he said. _Oh! **Listen to your heart.**_

"Where are the turtles?" Karai asked her. "Sorry what?" megan said as she was too preoccupied with her thoughts. "Where are the turtles?" Karai asked Megan again. "I don't know" Megan said "this is important. The quicker we can find them, the quicker they can be stopped" the shredder said. "I'm sorry but I really don't know", she said to him. _I'll never tell you in a million years_. "Can I go home now?" Megan asked. The shredder looked disappointed "yes you may go. But if you do know anything please let us know", he said to me. "I will", she replied. Karai led her down the hall and she noticed someone. "Dogpound!" Megan exclaimed out loud. Karai looked at her with a cruel smile. _Oh shit! _Megan broke into a run but was struck on the back of the head.

When she came to she found herself chained to a post. "Good you're awake", the shredder said. He was wearing a metal suit with spikes on it. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now where it's the turtles?" he asked. "I'll never tell", Megan said and he stuck her across the cheek. "You know you look like a walking can opener", she said and he struck her again. "Seriously is that all you got? Slapping me?" Megan said to him. _It think Raph's attitude must be rubbing off on me._ "You will tell me eventually", he said leaving.

Meanwhile on the rooftops…

"We can track the gps on her phone. If it's on her then we'll find her location", Donnie said getting out his phone. After a minutes he exclaimed "I've got it!" the four of them flew over the rooftops, Donnie leading the way. "Her phone is down there", he said pointing down the alley. They jumped down into the alleyway. "She's not here", Raph looking mad. He punched the wall. After searching the alley Mikey discovered Megan's bag with her phone inside and her choker. "What do we do now?" he asked. "Now we keep looking. We'll start off at the purple dragon's hangouts and go from there" Leo said determined to find her.

Megan screamed as the thug slowly cut her. "You going to tell me where the turtles are?" he asked. "Go to hell" she said so he cut her again. Megan gritted her teeth against the pain. This carried on for two hours until the shredder came in. "is she not talking?" he asked the thug. "Sorry boss but she is stubborn", he said. "Leave her to me", he said. The thug left leaving Megan alone with him. "Hey tin head how are you?" she said. "You'd be wise not to talk to me like that", he said. "Really? Well I don't give a Kuso (shit)" Megan said to him. He walked around to her back and then she felt a blinding pain. She screamed, the light started the flicker. Megan had been beaten and cut but she refused to give in. Eventually Megan was tossed back in her cell. She lay there exhausted and in agony. _I'm sorry guys. I should have believed you. _She thought closing her eyes.


	16. Chapter 14 - escape

Megan looked up when she heard footsteps approaching. It was Baxter Stinkman along with a two foot soldiers. He opened the door and the one of the foot soldiers came in. She was escorted down the corridor one foot soldier on each side. Megan shifted her hands slightly to the side _ok concentrate girl._ She focused on the weapon hanging from the ninja's side. She smiled when she felt it make contact with her hand. She glanced over at the ninja to see if he noticed. He hadn't. Her heart started pounding in her chest. _Now I have a weapon I just need the right opportunity. _It came soon after, when the four of them came to a door with a key pad. _Perfect! Wait for it. _Stockman started typing the code in. The ninja next to him was distracted. _Now!_ Megan hit the ninja on her left in the gut with both fists. He doubled over and then she kicked him down. The other two ninjas came at her. The pipe above their head shook and came crashing down on top of them. Spackman stared at her and started typing in the rest of the code. Megan awkwardly threw the weapon in her hands. It embedded itself in the door barley missing his hand. He stopped typing and she went up to him. "Take these off me now", Megan ordered handing him the key. She held her wrists up. "Do you want me to do to you what I did to them?" She asked. He looked at the 3 ninja's one unconscious and the other two trapped under pieces of pipe. Stockman undid the cuffs from Megan's wrists. "Wise choice", she said and pulled out the weapon. It was a small metal fan which fitted easily into her hand. "Now we are going to see how valuable you are to them", Megan said. She pushed Stinkman in to the room ahead of her. They were back in the room which they had tortured her several hours previous. Some of the foot ninja were there. When they saw that she was free, they came at her. Megan pressed the metal fan against Stockman's throat. "If you really want to keep him alive them I suggest you let us go" she said shoving him forward. Karai was also in the room. She looked mad. "Let them go" she said to the foot ninja.

The two of them made their way across the room and out the other door. Megan knew that she had to keep moving. Once they made it safely into the other corridor Megan stopped. "Stay", she ordered him. She held her hands up to the ceiling and brought down the section by the door. Megan knew that the noise would bring more foot soldiers so she shoved Stockman down the hall. "Which way?" she asked him. "That way" he said pointing. Megan headed that way and came to a dead end! "You lied!" She said shoving him against the wall. He said nothing. Megan heard running footsteps along the hall. She slammed Stockman's head into the wall knocking him unconscious. She spotted a room and ducked into it. _Great I've gone and trapped myself in a cleaner's closet._ Megan jammed the door with a broom. _That should buy me a little time. _She glanced up looking for a window or vent. She noticed a small one to the left of metal shelves. After securing the metal fan to her belt, Megan clambered painfully up them. Holding onto the shelf, she reached to the window. _Come on! _Her palm felt warm and the window shattered. She grabbed hold of the window just as she heard thumps from outside the door. Megan pulled herself through the slightly small space cutting her hands on the glass. _Thank god I'm slim. _ She dropped from the window and landed unsteadily on her feet.

Megan looked back. The building that she was held in was an unassuming warehouse. She hurried away eager to get as much distance away from the place as possible. Making sure that no one was following her, Megan found a manhole cover. Pulling it back, she climbed down the ladder part way. She then pulled the cover back into place. Megan walked slowly in the tunnel, holding her side. As she neared the lair her vision started going blurry. Megan swayed on her feet and collapsed on the tunnel floor.

Raph stormed out of the lair. He was angry that they hadn't found Megan yet. He only went a little way when he noticed someone lying on the floor. When he got closer he noticed that it was Megan! "Guys over here!" he yelled to them. Raph gathered Megan up in his arms. She looked awful. There were cuts and bruises on her body. The others ran up just then. Their eyes widened when they saw the state of her. "We gotta get her back to the lair now!" Donnie said. The four of them hurried back to the lair, Raph carrying the unconscious Megan in his arms.

Raph carried Megan to Donnie's lab. Laying her carefully on the lab table, she stirred. "Raph?" she whispered. "I'm here", he said. She looked at him "Karai. Ambush. Torture. Refused to tell. I'm sorry" she said before passing out again. Donnie came in with some medical supplies. "Can you get me a clean shirt from Megan's room?" he asked "sure", Raph said. "Donnie", he said remembering what Megan told him before passing out. "Yeah?" Donnie said. "Megan said that Karai had her and she tortured her", he said to him.

Donnie carefully cleaned the cuts on Megan's arms. Then Raph came back with Megan's shirt. He hung around for a few moments "you'd better let me tend to her wounds. I'll let you know when I'm done", Donnie said to him. He nodded and then left. Megan opened her eyes "hey. Meg" Donnie said smiling at her. "Hey Don" she said quietly. "I need to cut off your shirt to be able to clean your other wounds" he said to her. She nodded. He carefully cut her shirt off. Cleaning the blood off of her front, Donnie could see that the wound she first sustained had been reopened. Luckily the wounds weren't too deep. "Donnie. My back" she said. Donnie went around to her back and saw that she had two distinctive cuts. "Shredder did that" she said. He clenched his fist in anger. Donnie then cleaned the wound carefully. She gasped in pain. "Sorry" he said to her "s'ok", she said to him. Once Donnie was sure that all her wounds were properly cleaned and the worst ones stitched up, he helped her sit up. Megan winced and he handed her the shirt. She pulled the shirt over her head. Megan then leant her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Raph!" Donnie called. "Yes?" he asked running in. "Megan's wounds are all sorted out. Could you take her to her room? She needs plenty have rest" he said to him. "Sure" he said and picked Megan up carefully. He then carried her to her room.


	17. Chapter 15 - healing

authors note: here's chapter 15! please rate and review! if you have any ideas please let me know!

Megan woke feeling like crap. Her muscles were aching not to mention the fact that she had several cuts all over. She turned over onto her side painfully and saw that Raph was sleeping in a sitting position. Megan smiled at him. Biting her lip to stop from shouting out loud, she slowly pushed herself up. Picking up a cushion, Megan threw it at him and he jerked awake. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "A little sore but in one piece", she said. "I'm sorry" he said "why are you sorry? I'm the one who didn't believe you and consequently got myself kidnapped", Megan replied. "We should have been there to protect you", Raph said sitting down on the bed. She winced at the movement. "Sorry", he said. "It's ok. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this. I'm back now and I know the truth", she said placing a hand on his arm. "I'm glad you got back safe. I'm not letting you out of my sight", he said to her. "Well you're going to have to as I need a shower", Megan replied getting out of the bed. "You're supposed to be resting. Donnie said to allow your wounds to heal", Raph said pushing my back down. "I'll do what Dr Donnie says after I have a shower", she said getting back up. "Fine but I'm going to carry you to the bathroom", he said. Megan sighed "ok. Hand me my bag", she said. Raph handed Megan her bag and picked her up carefully.

Raph carried her to the bathroom. He set her down "let me know when you're done", Raph said. "Sure", Megan replied going into the bathroom. She closed the door and set her bag down. Megan got into the shower and turned on the water. She yelled out loud when the water hit her wounds. Tears streamed down Megan's face as she hurried to wash herself. Megan got out dried herself off and redressed her wounds. (There was a medical kit in the bathroom). She pulled on her most comfortable clothes – a captain America shirt and baggy jeans. (Megan is a marvel fan) she then attempted to brush her hair. Megan tugged the brush through her wet hair, muscles screaming at her to stop. In frustration she threw the brush at the door. It collided with a thump. "Megan? You ok?" Megan heard Leo ask through the door. She didn't answer so he came in. Leo knelt down in front of me. "I can't brush my hair" she said to him laughing. "I can take being tortured by shredder but I can't brush my stupid hair", Megan added my laughter turning into tears. He wrapped his arms around her "Sh its ok" Leo said to her. He picked her up and carried her to the sofa.

Leo sat down next to Megan and started brushing her hair. She winced as he tugged the brush a little too hard. "Sorry. I've never brushed hair before" he said apologising. "Its ok", Megan said to him. She relaxed to the hypnotic swish of the brush through her hair. "Thank you" she said "you're welcome" Leo said and set the brush down. At this point the others had joined them, even Master Splinter. He handed Megan a steaming cup of tea. "Thank you" she said accepting the cup. "May you could tell us what happened?" Sensei asked.

Megan took a sip of the tea and retold the events of the past few hours. "That's everything" she said once she had finished. "I'm sorry you had to go through that", Donnie said. "I'm sorry for not believing you guys in the first place", Megan said. "Megan I'm curious to know how you managed to get the weapon from the ninja" Master Splinter said. "I just focused on the weapon and it shot into my hand. I actually only discovered I could do that a few days ago at the shop. I went to reach for a book when it shot off the shelf", she explained. "Hm very interesting. You've got great potential and I would like to train you in Ninjutsu" he said. "Really?" Megan asked him hardly daring to believe it. "Yes" he said with a smile. "Thank you sensei!" she said happily. Mikey gave me a hug "Ow", she said "sorry", he apologised. The five of them spent the rest of the day watching TV and eating pizza for dinner.


	18. Chapter 16 - Leatherhead

Mikey put a selection of pizza slices into the blender. Done! My new brand of milkshake! Oh yeah! He headed into the living area where his bros and Megan were chilling out. "Ladies and mutants I've just created a new shake. We love pizza and milkshake so I combined them to make the P- shake!" Mikey said proudly. "Yuck", Megan said "I couldn't agree more", Donnie said. "You guys don't know what you're missing", he took a sip and then spat it out. "Where did I go wrong?" he shrugged and gulped the entire contents of the jug down. Leo shuddered and turned the TV on, it was a news broadcast. "Workers were recently attacked by a monster lurking in the tunnels. One worker had this to say" "it was a huge monster that came out of nowhere". They four of them looked at each other "we can't have a dangerous mutant running around the sewers attacking workers", Leo said "or attracting more news crews", Raph added. Donnie wound the tape back "monster came from tunnel 281", he said pausing the tape at the point where the tunnel number appeared. "Let's go", Leo said "take care", Megan called after them as they left.

In a matter of minutes they reached tunnel 281 and ducked under the police tape. A small way into the tunnel we noticed giant footprints. "Check out these prints", Leo said "I wonder what made them" "they will be easy to follow", Raph said. We followed the prints until we came across a giant alligator fighting some Kraang. "We should help him", Mikey said getting out his Nunchucks. "He's doing fine", Leo said "besides he could be more dangerous than the Kraang." At this point the mutant gets taken down by a stun baton by the Kraang. "Where is the place that the object called the power cell is hidden?" they asked "I will never tell", the mutant replied. To this the Kraang zap him again knocking the mutant unconscious.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey called as he leapt at one the Kraang. They easily defeated the Kraang in a matter of minutes. "What about him", Mikey said looking at the unconscious mutant. "I suggest we get out of here before he wakes or more Kraang show up", Leo said. "I'm not leaving him", Mikey said defiantly. "We are not taking him back to the lair" Leo said crossing his arms. Mikey gave him his best puppy dog eyes. "no. don't give me that look", Leo said but Mikey carried on anyway "oh fine", they each took a limb and between them they carried him back to the lair. "You brought a monster home with you. Are you mad?" Megan asked as they brought him home. "Somehow Mikey talked us into bringing him home", Leo said.

"Aw look at him he's so peaceful", Mikey said." I can't believe we let him talk us into this. The five of them waited for the mutant to come to and Donnie had chains ready to restrain it if needs be. The mutant awoke and instead of being pleased like Mikey expected he started to attack them. Raph pushed Megan behind him and the mutant grabbed Donnie by the face. "Get him off! Get him off!" he exclaimed. Mikey got his kusarigama chain, wrapped around Donnie's waist and pulled him out of the alligators grip.

Meanwhile with Megan at a safe distance, Raph kept the mutant distracted and then Leo used the stun gun to knock the mutant unconscious. After all this took place Master Splinter came out of his room "what's going on out here? He asked. "Mikey made bring home a dangerous mutant", Raph said. "He's not dangerous he was fighting the Kraang", Mikey said. "It's a dangerous monster" he retorted. "Raphael there is no monster more dangerous than a lack of compassion." Master splinter said looking at the creature. "My mistake" he corrected himself. "We're doing what everyone does to us. Judging him by his looks", Mikey said. "Yeah that and the fact he had my by the fucking face Mikey!" Donnie shouted at him. "But he was fighting the Kraang master splinter. It's like you always say. The enemy of my enemy is my bro" Mikey said. "that it not quite what I said but well done Michelangelo. You were right to bring him home." He said "he is?" Leo, Raph and Donnie said in disbelief "yes I never thought I'd say it either. You three need to find this power cell. Michelangelo befriend this mutant see if we can find out more about this power cell", Master Splinter said. "We're still chaining him up right?" asked Donnie "of course I'm compassionate. Not insane" sensei said. Raph glanced back at Megan "I'll be fine", she reassured him. "Just find this power cell before the Kraang do".

"Where am I?" Mutant asked and struggled against the chains. "I'm Michelangelo and this is Megan" Mikey said introducing themselves. The mutant struggles some more and Megan takes a step back. Mikey offers him a spoonful of the pizza noodle soup. He takes a sip and relaxes "this is the best thing I've had in a long time", he said looking happier. Mikey gave him a few more sips and Megan sat down next to him. "What's your name?" she asked "I don't have a name", the mutant said looking at the floor. "Well you're in luck because I'm awesome at naming", Mikey said proudly. He took a look at the mutant "your head is kinda leathery" Mikey said "I know! Leatherhead!" He said after a thought. "Leatherhead. I like it", he said looking pleased. "I like it too" said Megan "so why did you attack us when you woke?" she asked. "There are times where I lose control of myself but I'm always sorry of what I've done" Leatherhead said. "Don't blame yourself. You see yourself as a monster because people treat you like one", Mikey said to him. "I thought you were a monster when I first saw you but I now I see someone who has been put through a lot of pain. You just needed friends to care for you", Megan said patting his huge leg.

Meanwhile, still searching for the power cell…

The three of them went back the tunnel where they first met the mutant, sorting through the mangled Kraang parts. "I still think Meg should have come with us", Raph mumbled. "Will you stop worrying? She'll be fine besides she's with Mikey", Leo said "that's what I'm worried about", he said. They carried on along the tunnel and came across a pool. "That would be the ideal place for a mutant alligator to hide something", Donnie said "good. Why don't you check it out?" Raph asked and he pushed Donnie in. "this pool is deeper than it looks", he said surfacing. "Let's go" Leo said and Raph pushed him in as well.

After swimming several meters of pipe they surfaced in a large cavern. "I'm glad we're turtles", Raph said after shaking himself off. A road sign whizzed over his head. Leo and Donnie panicked thinking it took his head off. "Now I'm glad I'm a short turtle", he said popping his head out for his shell. "This whole place is booby trapped!" Donnie exclaimed as the cavern started to shake. "Run!" shout Leo and they sprinted down the tunnel, avoiding all sorts of traps including spikes, more road signs and even rolling barrels! The three of them eventually made it to the end of the tunnel. Donnie discovered a secret compartment behind the wall which held a pink glowing crystal. "This must be the power cell the Kraang was after", he said picking it up.

Leo, Donnie and Raph brought the power cell back to the lair and discovered that the mutant was loose. "You let that thing loose! Did you forget that it had me by the face?" Donnie said angrily to Mikey. "We talked the Leatherhead and he's calmed down a lot since earlier", Megan explained. "Leatherhead what's your deal with the Kraang?" Leo asked. Leatherhead went mad and Mikey managed to calm him down "Never say the K word it makes him mad", he said angrily. "Leatherhead is it ok if my friends ask you some questions?" Megan asked him. "Yes", leatherhead replied "what can you tell us about this?" Donnie asked holding out the power cell. Leatherhead went berserk "thief!" he shouted and grabbed Donnie by the face. Again. He was thrown across the room, Leo and Raph attack him but with no success. Megan and Mikey also get hit whilst trying to calm him down.

Next thing they knew, Master Splinter was there and Leatherhead was gone. "Are you all right my sons?" he asked helping up Raph "yeah we're fine", Donnie said sitting up groggily. "Where's Megan and Mikey?" he asked when it was apparent that they were gone. "Do you think they went after Leatherhead?" Leo asked. We all looked at each other knowing the answer and went after them.

When Megan and Mikey came to they saw Leatherhead running off. Looking at each other they took off after him. "Leatherhead! Leatherhead!" they called as they followed the trail of big footsteps. The trail ended at an abandoned subway car, the two of them entered and found Leatherhead inside. "Why did you attack us for?" Mikey asked "a monster like me should be left alone", he said looking sad.

Not long after we arrived the others burst in "all right Leatherhead. Let our brother and friend go" they said. "Please I mean you no harm" leatherhead pleaded "I was raised by a kind boy but when his parents found out they flushed my down the toilet. I ended up in the sewers where the Kraang found me. They took me back with them and mutated me. For years I was forced to endure many experiments but they could never break my spirit. Recently I escaped back to earth through the portal and stole their power cell. Without it they can't go between worlds whenever they want. I wanted to keep earth safe from the Kraang." When he finished a group of Kraang attacked the subway car. The five of them pushed against the doors trying to keep out the advancing Kraang.

A few got inside and the guys finished them quickly. One of the hands sticking through the gap grabbed Megan's hair. "Get off me!" she cried. Leo yanked the arm violently removing it from its socket. _Enough!_ Megan closed her eyes and focused. She felt an energy shockwave go through the subway car throwing the Kraang outside backwards. "What the", Donnie said. "Never mind that we need to get out of here now", Megan said to him. "How?" Mikey asked helping her brace the door as the Kraang launched themselves at the subway car again. "Can we use the power cell?" Leo asked Donnie. "Yes but I'll need some time", he said taking the power cell. "I'll you some time my friends. I'm trusting you to keep the power cell safe", Leatherhead said and he left the car. Donnie managed to get the power cell attached to the car. Without warning the subway car takes off at unbelievable speeds. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" they yelled as they hurtling along the tunnels. Donnie pulls the brakes of the car and it comes screeching to a halt. Once doors open Leo asks "where are we?" "It's the sewage plant", Donnie replies. "It's as beautiful as they say" Mikey comments.


	19. Chapter 17 - training

Author's note: here's chapter 17! warning there is a very heated moment between Megan and Donnie.

Megan's training with Master Splinter started the day after the incident with the Kraang and the power cell. "I want you to close your eyes and use your other senses to listen for when I move", he said. She closed my eyes. "Listen to the silence", sensei said. She listened but heard nothing "how did you?" Megan asked when I saw he'd moved. "You need to focus. Listen hard", Master Splinter said. She closed her eyes and focused. Megan could hear a faint swish of fabric and turned toward the sound. "Open your eyes", he instructed. She'd noticed he'd moved but was several inches off. "You were close. Try again", he said. So she closed her eyes took a breath and focused again. This time she was more successful. "Well done Megan", sensei said looking pleased. "Thanks sensei" Megan said.

"Now I'm going to assess your physical abilities. Don't push yourself too hard though", he said to her and she nodded. Standing in the middle of the room, Megan did a series of flips and cartwheels. Whilst she did a backward handspring, pain flared up in her side. She gasped clutching her side. Sensei came over to me concerned. "I think a stich broke "Megan said. He ran out of the dojo. "Donatello!" she heard him call. Megan knelt there clutching her side.

"Megan", Donnie said running up to her. He knelt down next to her "I think a stitch broke", she said to him. "Let's go to my lab" he said. Donnie helped her to her feet. She leant on him and they went to his lab. Megan sat down on his lab table. "This is kind of awkward but I kinda need you to", Donnie said to her gesturing to her shirt. "Oh. Um sure" she said taking off her shirt. Donnie inspected the stitches. "They look fine to me. None of them are broken", Donnie said puzzled. He checked her back and stared. There was an intricate tattoo which spanned her entire back.

"Donnie? What's wrong?" she asked turning towards him. "Your back. You have a tattoo", he said. "What?" she said surprised. Megan knew that she had a small one on her lower back but no one could see it. Donnie angled a mirror so she could see her back. She stared unable to say anything. "Megan?" Donnie said shaking her out her trance. "Sorry I was just thinking" she said. "How did you get that?" he asked. "I've had this one tattoo on my lower back since I was 15 but no one could see it.", she said pointing to her lower back. "Now the tattoo has grown and you can see it. I think it has something to do with my powers" Megan explained. "Powers? Like that blast the other day. The one which knocked the Kraang backwards. That was you?" Donnie asked. "Yes. That wasn't the only time. The day Leo called and tried to tell me that Karai was bad news I discovered that I could do things", she said. "What kind of things?" Donnie asked. "When I went to move a book of a shelf it shot off the shelf. After a couple of tries I was able to move objects when I focused. That's how I was able to escape", Megan explained. "That's why your tattoo expanded? Because of your powers" Donnie said.

Donnie gently touched her back. "What are you going?" she asked. "It's beautiful", He said gently tracing around the pattern with a finger. Megan shivered at the touch. His hand traced the pattern up to her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him. Donnie's golden brown eyes stared back at her. He leant in close. Megan tilted her head up and their lips touched. When she didn't pull away, Donnie wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Her chest pressed up against his plastron. The kiss deepened and Megan placed her hands on his shoulders. Donnie's other hand wandered towards her chest. She gasped in his mouth as his hand cupped one of her bra clad breasts. Megan pulled away breathing heavily. He kissed her neck and shoulder. She tipped her head back loving the touch of his lips. Donnie moved his hand up to her breast again. This time he gently rubbed it. She moaned into his shoulder and wrapped her legs around him. Donnie pressed his nose into her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while until they heard Leo call them. "Donnie! Megan! Pizza's here!" Megan pulled on her shirt and they left the lab together.


	20. Chapter 18 - pulveriser part 1

"Hand me that wrench please?" Donnie asked Megan and she handed it to him. He fixed the last bolt on the lead case and placed the power cell inside. "This lead casing will prevent the Kraang from tracking the power cell", Donnie explained to Megan. "Let's get this beauty to the others. I'm pretty sure they're bored from waiting", she said getting up to go the driver's seat. Donnie pulled her into his lap. "Come on we can't mph", she started to say until he stopped her by kissing her on the lips. They made out for a few minutes until Megan pulled away slightly. "We've kept them waiting long enough", she said. Donnie grumbled and she laughed. "Let's wait till we have some alone time k?" she said going to the driver's seat.

"What's taking them so long?" Mikey whined "don't they know I've a short atten… ooh gum!" he said spotting gum on the floor. "This better be worth it", Raph mumbled. Just then the newly tricked out subway car comes around the corner. It stops in front of them where Donnie and Megan hopped out. "What do you think?" he asked. "It's pretty cool", Leo replied "let's call it the Shellraiser!" Mikey said. "The perfect name for a neat ride", agreed Meg. "Let's take it for a spin", Raph said and they all got on. "I've given everyone a certain station based on their skills. I can't drive as I'm in the back so..." Donnie started to say "driver!" Raph, Mikey and I exclaimed and began to squabble over who is driving. "Uh guys? Does any of you know how to drive?" Megan asked. "Not really." Donnie said. "Fine. I'm driving this time. At least I won't hit anything and I know how the shell raiser works" Megan said and she sat in the driver's seat. Raph sat at the weapons station, Mikey sat at navigation and I held on to the strap on the ceiling near the driver's side. "You sure you're ok to drive?" Leo asked looking concerned "Leo I appreciate your concern but I'm fine. I can't avoid driving forever just because I was in a car accident", she gave him a smile.

"Just hold on tight", Megan eased back to the throttle slightly and we were off! We slowly picked up speed as we travelled along the tracks. "Uh Donnie? Wall up ahead!" exclaimed Mikey "Meg? You're going to hit the wall", Leo said feeling very uncertain. "No I'm not", she said confidently as from the back Donnie flicked a switch which opened up the wall like a giant door. "Donnie you are awesome!" Raph said happily "is there any tunes on this thing?" Mikey asked. "Of course" Donnie said, pressed a button and … classical music came out! "Donnie! Seriously? I'm not that much into music but I know that's not cool", Megan called back to him. "Check out this track then", he said and a piece of rock music blared out "much better!" Megan called. She relaxed just enjoyed the ride until…

_Flashback_

_She was back in her parent's car. Her dad swerves to avoid being hit by an out of control lorry. The lorry hits their car. The car is sent veering towards a barrier. She screams. __**Megan! **_

"Megan!" Leo said and she found herself back in the Shellraiser. Megan had no idea how long they had been stationary. "What happened? You just freaked out", Leo said looking extremely panicked. "I saw them die", she mumbled "who?" Donnie asked "my parents. I… I saw them die a second time for a moment I was back in my parent's car, Megan said. "Let's get you home" Raph said. This time Leo took the wheel and drove back to the lair in silence.

When they got back to the lair ad Megan went straight to her room. "How come you are home early my sons?" sensei asked. "It's Meg. One minute she's having fun with the rest of us the next she's freaking out and almost loses control the car. It was like she was somewhere else", Leo explained. "Where is she now?" he asked "she's in her room. I don't think she wants to talk to anyone right now", Leo replied. "I will talk to her once she's calmed down. In the mean time you boys better get out on patrol", Master Splinter said heading back to the dojo. Raph went to Megan's door "Meg. Do you wanna talk?" he asked "no. I just want to be left alone", she replied through the door. "We're just heading out to patrol. Take care "he said placing one hand on the door before joining his brothers back in the shell raiser. "You're really worried about her aren't you?" Leo asked as the Shellraiser travelled along the track. "Yeah I am. I care about her Leo", he said "I know. We care about her too", Leo said.

Megan left her room a short while after the others had left. She headed to the Dojo and knocked on Master Splinter's door. "Come in", he said. She entered and sat down. "Leo said that something happened when you were taking the Shellraiser for a spin", he said. "I was having a good time and then I was back in my parent's car. It really freaked me out", Megan said. "There's something else. I've recently discovered that I have these powers", she added. "Tell me about them", he said. "Well the first time was in the shop several days ago. When I was trying to get out a book it just flew off the shelf. After a few goes I managed to move a pen by focusing", Megan explained. "Very interesting. I think we should explore further into this. Meditation is one of the best ways to centre yourself and is a great way to calm the body and mind, he said. "Thanks sensei. I've used meditation before and it does help", Megan said getting up. "You can always talk to me if you need to", Master Splinter said. she nodded and left his room.

Meanwhile on Patrol thing were getting interesting…

The turtles had just spotted some Purple Dragons stealing but before they did anything a figure appeared. "You boys haven't paid for that" he said "I except cash, cheques and teeth", he added. "That's a good line", Leo commented. They thought that it was going to be a good fight but were disappointed. The figure turned out to be some guy in a suit who could not fight at all. "Oh man that dude is getting pummelled", Mikey said watching the screen. "We'd better help him out", Leo said and they jumped into the fight. The four of them easily beat the purple dragons but Fong was getting away with the stolen goods. "He's getting away" Leo shouted. "On it", Mikey replied and threw his kusarigama at Fong but the wannabe hero got in the way and he got caught. "Not cool dude" Mikey said and untangled the kid. "Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing?" Leo asked angry that this rookie messed everything up. "I'm the Pulverizer I saw you guys in action against that big robot and thought to myself that's what I wanted to do", he replied. "That all well and good but leave the fighting to us" Leo said as they piled into the shell raiser. "Can I come with you?" the Pulverizer asks "nope", Raph says spinning him around and shutting the door. Little did any of them know that his mask tails got stuck in the door so he got dragged along.

When they reached the lair, Donnie said "Uh oh. Guys we have a problem", getting out of the shell raiser and inspecting the Pulveriser who was lying face down. "Great! Now he knows where we live!" Raph said angrily "well I blacked out most of the way", the Pulveriser replied. "What are we going to do?" Donnie asked "What if he tells someone especially now that Megan lives here too", Raph added. "We just need to take him back to the surface now", Leo said ending this discussion. They turned to where the Pulverizer was standing but he was gone! They looked at each other and headed inside to find him.


	21. Chapter 19 pulveriser part 2

Megan was mediating in the dojo when she heard someone enter. Assuming it was one of the guys she stayed where she was. The person placed a hand on her shoulder. She opened eyes and came face to face with a stranger. Thinking quickly, she got to her feet and threw him into the wall.

The others came in to find the Pulveriser on the floor and Megan standing over him. "Are you ok?" Raph asked going over to her. "I'm fine. I was just meditating when this guy came in", she replied. "This the Pulveriser. He's a wannabe hero that we met on patrol and he somehow ended up here", Leo explained. Megan pulled him to his feet. "Sorry for throwing you into the wall. I thought you were an enemy", she said apologising. "That's cool. Hey are you a ninja too?" he asked and she laughed "not yet. I'm still in training".

The Pulverise wandered around the lair poking into things annoying everyone mostly Donnie. "Put that down" "stop playing with that" Donnie kept saying "Hey this is the stuff those guys were stealing", he said picking up a piece of Kraang technology. "Why would the purple dragons want Kraang tech?" Donnie asked. "Maybe they're stealing it for someone else", Megan suggested. "Who do we know that could possibly have a use for those parts?" Leo asked they looked at each other and said "Baxter stockman!" "Him again?" Megan said annoyed "Raph, Mikey and myself will find Stockman and stop him. You two stay here and keep him out of trouble." Leo said to Donnie and Megan.

Donnie was annoyed _Oh boy I'm stuck with the Pulverizer but at least Megan is here too otherwise I would go crazy_ he thought. The two of them got to work on the Shellraiser. "You sure you're ok?" He asked her in a lowered voice. "I'm fine. I spoke with sensei about it. He's offered to help look further into my abilities and teach me to control them better" Megan replied. "That's great!" Donnie said smiling at her.

At that moment Pulveriser decided to practice with Donnie's Bo. "Would you stop that?" he asked annoyed. "Hey check out this cool move", Pulveriser said to Megan. She watched just to humour him. Donnie sighed and jumped down "if you have to use the staff then try this move", he said and showed him how to spin the staff. Donnie first started off slowly so that he could explain the hand movements. Donnie then handed the Bo to him and he had a go. The Pulveriser was not too bad at it starting off slow then getting faster.

This went on for a few minutes until he hit his head with the staff "I got it!" he said happily giving the thumbs up." What? Do you think if you put a sword under your pillow, you'll wake up a samurai? Learning the art of Ninjutsu takes years of practice" Donnie said to him. Megan jumped down from the shell raiser "can I try Donnie?" she asked and he handed her the Bo. She stated to spin the Bo to start off with rather awkwardly. "Keep your hands close to your centre so that the movement is smooth", Donnie said correcting the position of her hands. She smiled at him. "Yeah!" Megan exclaimed when she was spinning it at a relatively fast speed. Donnie was proud that she'd pretty much mastered the basic move so quickly "The basics are fine but I want to be a hero now. Get to the good stuff", Pulverizer said. "Fine", Donnie said taking the Bo from Megan. He then performed a complicated string of moves and handed the Bo over. "You try" he said. The Pulveriser began copying Donnie's moves but accidently pressed the point on the staff making the naginata blade shoot out. "That's why we start with the basics", Donnie said.

He proceeded to show them both the basic moves in combat. Donnie jabbed the punch bag twice and gestured for the Pulveriser to try. He hit it once then completely missed smacking into the pole it was hanging from. Megan, who had decided to join in shook her head and smacked the bag twice. Then Donnie moved on to a short combo of kick x2 and punch x 2. Megan copied these moves perfectly whilst the Pulverizer somehow lost his balance and ended up in the pool. Megan jumped in and pulled him out. They carried on going through various different exercises and when they got to the dive rolls, the Pulverizer kept rolling right into Sensei's room!

"Donatello!" he said coming out carrying the Pulverizer by the scruff of his neck. "Does this belong to you?" he asked "we met him whilst on patrol and somehow we accidently brought him home with us", Donnie explained. "Yeah he's a great teacher. Check this out" Pulverizer said and he proceeded with some very bad imitations of ninjutsu. Megan looked embarrassed and sensei looked cross. "We need to talk." He said and the two of them went over to the other side of the dojo "he has no right learning the art. He is a dofus" Master Splinter said "I know but I just wanted to show him the basics so he doesn't get pummelled. He would go out looking for fights whatever I do." Donnie said. "Fine you may teach him but remember whatever happens, he's your responsibility" Master Splinter said. They turned to find that he had managed to get the naginata blade of my Bo stuck in the door. Megan sighed, went over and pulled it out with ease. "How is she coping?" sensei in a lowered voice. "Meg seems to be better and she's getting a handle on the basics quite quickly." Donnie replied.

Whilst all this was going on at the lair the others had discovered where Baxter stockman was hiding out. "Ok stockman this ends now!" Leo said and they pulled out our weapons. "You want to know what I've been working on?" he asked "here it is" he added as a mutant fish with metal legs appeared. The four of them laughed "look guys! Its sushi that delivers itself!" Leo said to the others still laughing. The mutant kicked a tool box our way, which they avoided easily. "Dudes fish face is sensitive!" Mikey comments "you're calling him fish face?" Leo asked "it's either that or Robo- carp", he said and then a metal box knocks him into the wall. "Important safety tip. Avoid the legs!" Raph said as he charged forward Sais out. After a few minutes of fighting, Raph manages to pin his metal legs down with his Sais. Unfortunately Fishface bit him on the shoulder. He staggers backwards, apparently fishface's bite is venomous! Leo ran forward picking up where the fight left off.

Donnie was showing Pulverizer and Megan some more moves when his phone rang. "Donnie! Raph's been bitten!" Mikey exclaimed. "We'll be there as soon as we can" he said and the three on them headed into the Shellraiser. "Ok what are his symptoms?" Donnie asked preparing his first aid box. "He keeps telling me I'm the smartest guy he knows", Mikey said "so he's delusional", Donnie said adding chemicals together. "Anything else?" Megan asked "yeah he just been sick", he said "dude! I knew you eat my last slice of pizza" they heard Mikey say. Donnie finished making up the antidote "uh there's a road block up ahead." Pulverizer piped up "we better go around it". "We don't have time! You're going to have to jump it!" Megan said she put her foot over his and pushed down on the accelerator. The Shellraiser clears the road block easily and we get to the warehouse in no time. We arrive, crashing through into the building. Donnie jumped out and administer the antidote to Raph. "Uh Donnie? Should the Shellraiser be doing that?" Leo asked. They turned and noticed the vehicle had bolts of purple light on the outside. All 6 of them got back into the subway car and Donnie discovered the problem "the lead casing holding the power cell has cracked" he said to the others "the Kraang will find it any minute!", Megan added. "We better get it underground fast" Leo said as they sped out of the warehouse. They hadn't gone further than a few feet when the Kraang showed up. Raph got sat behind the rubbish cannon and fired at the oncoming Kraang. Some Kraang got onto the roof so Donnie and Mikey went up there to face them. Unfortunately more Kraang appeared they could fly!

"Leo! Watch out!" Megan cried as the Shellraiser was forced into a wall. Crash! "Are you ok?" he asked them "yes", they replied. Leo got out and joined his brothers to fight the Kraang outside. Pulverizer and Megan watched on the fight on the Shellraiser's monitors not taking any notice of the Kraang which had come in from underneath the van. Then the power went dead. They turned to find the Kraang bot had taken the power cell and was going off with it!

They both ran after the Kraang determined not to let him get away. Pulverizer attempted to use the move they were taught earlier but failed miserably. He got tossed against a wall. Megan raised her hand and focused on the escaping Kraang who had the power cell. _Come on! _"Help!" the pulveriser cried. She looked at him and saw two Kraang standing over him. She looked back at the Kraang with the power cell. Megan was torn but another cry from the Pulveriser made up her mind. She turned to the other Kraang. Focusing again she threw him aside and was about to do the same with the other but was hit from behind. She was tossed next to the Pulveriser. Then out of nowhere Donnie's Bo hit one of them and he smacked the other. After saving them he was too late to get the power cell back as the helicopter had already taken off. "Man I've really messed things up haven't I? I'm really sorry" the Pulverizer said apologising. "Guess I won't be learning from you then?" he asked Donnie. "No you won't be learning from me" he replied. "Don't worry. I'll keep up my training and where ever crime will strike next I'll…" he started to say but was cut off by the guys who said "bye"

10 minutes later

Leo, Mikey, Raph and Megan were attempting to push the Shellraiser along the tracks. "You don't have to help out" Raph said as we struggled "yeah I do. I also was responsible for letting the power cell get taken", she said breathing heavily. "Donnie are you sure the parking break isn't on?" Raph asked "for the 100th time yes!" he said "oh wait sorry guys try it now", he added and the Shellraiser moved more smoothly. "DONNIE!" they all exclaimed.


	22. Chapter 20 the weapon chooses the ninja

author's note: here's chapter 20! sorry it's a short one.

Over the next week, Megan continued her training with Master Splinter. "I want you to focus on the shuriken. Try to hit the centre on the target", he instructed. Megan took a deep breath raised her hand towards the shuriken. They lifted up a few inches. She flicked her hand forward and they shot towards the target. The shuriken embedded themselves in the centre. "Well done Megan", he said looking pleased. "Thanks sensei!" she said. Megan was happy that she'd managed master some of her abilities.

"I think you are ready for a weapon", Master Splinter said. "Really?" Megan said looking surprised. "Yes. Your skills have improved greatly", he replied. He handed her a nunchuck. "Try this", he said. Megan took the nunchucks and tested it out, spinning it around. She did not too bad until the handle hit her on the head. "Ow", she said rubbing her head. "Let's try a different one", Master Splinter said handing her the Sai. Megan tested them out but shook her head. "These aren't for me", she said. This carried on with the Katana. Then with the Bo. Megan looked disappointed "we'll just have to keep looking", Master Splinter said. Megan then remembered something. She went to her room and dug out the metal fan that she had taken from the ninja. She went back to the dojo. "A tessen. Good choice", Master Splinter said. "I like the weight in my hand. It feels right", she said testing it out. "You've found your weapon" he said.

Megan opened the tessen one handed and flung it at the target. It hit the target and she smiled. She'd found her weapon.


	23. author's note

hey guys!

I'm having a slight writers block at the moment. If any one has got any good ideas for future chapters please let me know. You will get a mention if I do use your ideas.


	24. Chapter 21 - pool party

A few days later it became one of the hottest days on record. Normally the lair would be pretty cool but not today. Megan came out of her room "Donnie why is it so hot in here?" she asked. "We normally have an air con system to prevent the lair from overheating but it seems to be broken", he replied peeking his head out from his lab. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Megan gulped it down. She went back out into living area and flopped down on the sofa. "I wish there was some way to cool off", she said fanning herself. "Actually there is one way", Raph said. "What?" Megan asked. "This" he said and scooped her off the sofa. "Put me down! Raph!" She said. "Ok", he replied and tossed her into the pool.

She surfaced with a look of annoyance on her face. The others came out to see what the commotion was all about. "Raph what did you do?" Leo asked. "Megan wanted to cool off", he replied. Leo went over to the pool and held out his hand. She took it and yanked him in. "hey!" Leo said "what was that for?" he asked. "I thought you wanted to come in", she replied with a grin and splashed him. He swam around the pool chasing her. She shrieked as he grabbed her.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled and did a dive bomb into the pool. The three of them laughed. Raph jumped in as well. They four of them played splash wars. "Guys I'm trying to work here", Donnie said coming out of the lab. He saw the four of them in the pool. "Hey Donnie! Come join us", Mikey called. "I'd rather not", he replied. "Come on you're missing out on all the fun", Raph said putting his arm around Megan. That did it for Donnie. He went over to the pool and jumped in. The five of them played water tag for about an hour.

Megan got out of the pool and gave her hair a squeeze. She went to grab some towels to dry of with. "Damn", Raph said when she got out of the pool. Donnie gave him annoyed look. "What?" he said "she's hot", he added. Megan came back just then with the towels. They dried themselves of with them. Donnie went back to his lab to try and fix the air con. He managed to get it working a few hours later.


	25. Chapter 22 - anniversary

Megan walked up the warn path to her parents graves. It was that time of year again. Every year on the day of the anniversary and on their birthdays, Megan would visit their graves. She would bring flowers and bring them up to speed on everything that has happened. Megan wore a simple black dress coupled with her green choker. She kept her hair in loose waves around her shoulders.

"Hey mum. Dad", Megan said to the modest looking tombstone and setting down the flowers. "I've missed you guys. 7 years ago today. Where has the time gone?" she asked them. "Well, I made some new friends. Four guys. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey. They're very unique. I mean they are ninja turtles", she laughed "ninja turtles. Yeah I know sounds crazy but it's the truth. They saved my life. Since then I've hung out with them every single day. Recently their sensei has decided to train me in the art of ninjutsu. There's also something else. I've experienced weird changes. I have some sort of powers" Megan swallowed and carried on. "I don't know what to do. I've got no one to talk to and to be honest I'm scared. I've got no idea what is happening to me. Mama I wish you were here. You'd know what to do", she said tears trailing down her cheeks. **_Tenshi. Your father and I are very proud of you. Look to your family history and remember listen to your heart. Don't forget we're with you always. We love you. _**She sat down next their tombstone and cried.


	26. Chapter 23 - paracitica

"I can't come patrolling tonight. My uncle is having dinner with his boss and his family. I have to be there", Megan said. "Can't you say that you are sick and have to stay home?" Donnie asked. "Wish I could but attendance is compulsory", she said. "But if there is an emergency call me", Megan added. "I'll walk you out", Donnie said. They walked down the tunnel "This is where I go up", Megan said. Before she went up the ladder she gave him a kiss. "What was that for?" he asked. "For good luck", she replied. Donnie pulled her in for another kiss. "Man your making me wish I had pretended to be sick", Megan said when they broke apart. "Have I convinced you?" Donnie asked. "Yeah you have but I do have to play the part of the supportive niece", Megan said. "This sucks", he said. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Megan said and went up the ladder.

Megan hurried home. "Where have you been?" Sakura asked. "I've been with some of my friends and lost track of time", Megan said apologising. "Well you'd better get dressed into something more suitable", her aunt said. Megan noticed that her aunt was wearing a really nice dress. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing "what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked. "Just go put something else on", Sakura replied. Megan sighed and went upstairs two at a time. She opened her wardrobe and rifled through her clothes. "There must be something I can use", she said to herself. Megan discovered a dress that she hadn't worn in while. She pulled it on and hurried to join her aunt down stairs. The pair of them headed out to the restaurant where her Uncle was waiting.

Meanwhile the turtles had reached the Kraang lab that Donnie had discovered. They entered keeping their eyes peeled for any enemies but it didn't seem to matter as the place was completely empty. Except for the trashed Kraang droids. Donnie scanned over some diagrams "it seems that the Kraang are experimenting with Arthropods", he said. "Uh Donnie? How big do these Arthothingies get?" Mikey asked hearing a buzzing noise. "About 4 – 6mm", he replied.

Giant wasp flew down from the ceiling beams. The four of them dove out of the way. They duck down behind a turned over filing cabinet. "So what's the plan fearless leader?" Raph asked Leo. "Mikey you distract it. When it gets to the right moment we jump", Leo replied. Mikey leapt out from behind the cabinet and the wasp went for him.

Mikey ran around the room whilst the wasp was chasing him. A couple of times he was almost stabbed with the giant wasp's stinger. His brothers waited for the right moment to jump at the wasp. When they did however, Mikey decided to use his kusarigama on the wasp. It wraps around the wasp and in its haste to try and shake Mikey off, the wasp knocked Donnie and Raph into the wall.

It snuck up behind Leo and stung him before he could move out of the way. The wasp started to go for the others until it dropped down dead. "I've tired it out", Mikey said. "No it's dead due to losing its stinger", Donnie said. "Yeah in me!" Leo exclaimed angrily, holding his arm with the wasp stinger stuck in it. Donnie pulled the stinger out of his arm causing Leo to shout in pain. "Don't worry Leo you're going to be okay", Donnie said reassuring him. Before they leave the lab Leo noticed something peeking out from under a newspaper. He pulled it off to reveal an egg. Mikey was about to break it with his nunchuck when Leo stopped him. "I think we should take it back to the lair", he said. "I don't know if that's a good idea Leo", Raph said but Leo ignored him, picked the egg up in his arms and carried in back to the Shellraiser.

Megan sat in the restaurant bored. Sure it was nice to spend some time with her aunt and uncle as she'd been handing out with the guys most of the time. When will this night end? She thought. "So what kind of things do you like to do in your spare time?" Ryan, her uncles boss's kid asked interrupting her thoughts. "I like to read, watch TV the usual stuff", she replied. "So what kind of things do you like?" Megan asked trying to keep the conversation going. "Well, I like movies", he replied. "What kind?" Megan asked curious. "Captain America, Spiderman, Iron Man, Thor" Ryan said lasting off a few. "I love those too. Which one is your favourite?" she asked. "I haven't really got a favourite. I like them all", Ryan said. They carried on talking about their favourite heroes parts in movies throughout the dinner.

Back at the lair, things weren't going so well. Leo was acting really weird and super protective of the egg. Raph had tried to destroy the egg but he was bitten by Leo when they got into a fight. Now he was infected too. Donnie and Mikey mange to secure the lab trapping both Leo and Raph inside.

Half an hour later, the pair was crowed around Donnie's laptop trying to find out what ever they could about the giant wasp. "The wasp infects creatures with its stinger to trick them into protecting the egg. When the egg hatches the new-born eats the creature that protects it", Donnie said reading the screen. "What if the egg hatches and eats Leo and Raph?" Mikey asked panicking. "Don't worry Mikey I can make a cure but I need a sample from the egg", Donnie said. Just then Leo and Raph broke out of the lab. Mikey and Donnie ran. "We need help! I'll call Megan", Mikey said. "No I don't want her in danger" Donnie replied.

Leo and Raph chased them around the lair. The pair leapt at Donnie and Mikey. Mikey managed to throw Leo off of him. He then pulled Raph off of Donnie. Donnie tied Leo up to a post but Raph had made off with the egg. He used some of Leo's blood to start the antidote. "Donnie you've been bitten!" Mikey exclaimed. "Look you're going to have to finish this as I've not got a lot of time", Donnie said. "I can't do that! I'm not smart enough", Mikey said "yes you can. This is what you have to do", Donnie proceed to explain how to create the antidote. After he finished the infection took hold of him as well. Mikey tried fight him off but Donnie bit him on the arm. Mikey shakes him off and knocks him out. He then frantically dialled Megan's number.

Her phone buzzed. It was Mikey. "I've got to take this", she said. Megan went outside. "Mikey what's up?" she asked. "We're in trouble! Big mutant wasp thing! Others infected! Hurry!" Mikey yelled through the phone. "Hang on Mikey! I'll be there. Just hang on", she said. "Hurry dudette!" he said and hung up. Megan went back into the restaurant and grabbed her bag. "I'm really sorry but my friend's dad was taken ill and he needs me to take care of his little brother", Megan explained and hurried out.

The second she left the restaurant, Megan ran. She sprinted down the street and ducked into the nearest alley. She pulled up the manhole cover and dropped down into the tunnels. Megan flicked her wrist and the manhole cover slid back into place. Megan ran all the way to the lair. She saw Leo, Raph and Donnie standing around an egg. Megan ducked to the side of the Shellraiser. _Oh no!_ She thought when she saw Mikey come down the stairs of the lab and join them.

"Michelangelo you come to join us", Leo said in a possessed way. "Yes", Mikey replied. He walked forward. The four of them surrounded the egg. Whilst the others were occupied, Mikey administered the antidote. His brothers looked at him surprised. "You managed to make the antidote all by yourself?" Leo asked Mikey surprised. "Well it was tough but after passing out like 20 times I was able to recall what Donnie told me to do. After that it was just the simple task of making the antidote", Mikey explained. "Oh I almost forgot the antidote may cause drowsiness", Mikey added. The guys looked at him and passed out. Megan had by this time joined Mikey.

The egg hatched and 3 wasps emerged. They went for the guys, who were unconscious from the antidote that Mikey had given them. Megan hit one with her tessen. Mikey got the other two with his skateboard. This now meant that the wasps shifted their focus on the pair. Megan stood her ground preparing to fight them when one shot forward stinger poised. She dodged it easily. Mikey noticing the other two come up behind her, he lashed out with his nunchucks. He then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to the Shellraiser. They dove inside and jammed the door shut. The three wasps started to attack the Shellraiser.

Megan placed her hands on the door and used her abilities to keep them shut. Then the banging stopped. Mikey and Megan looked at each other. "Ugh my head", Leo said as he sat up. His brothers also sat up as the knock out effects to the antidote wore off. They noticed the giant wasps attacking the Shellraiser. "Hey!" Raph shouted and threw his Sai at one of wasps. The wasps stopped attacking the Shellraiser and went for them. The guys prepared the fight the wasps when the Shellraiser fired at the wasps splattering them into a golden/yellow goo which mostly ended up on Leo, Donnie and Raph. Mikey and Megan peeked out of the Shellraiser. "You guys ok?" she asked as they joined them. "Yeah a little grossed out but other than that we're ok", Raph said. "By the way you look really nice", Donnie said. "Thanks", Megan replied whilst they were cleaning up the lair from giant wasp gloop.


	27. Chapter 24

**authors note: title was a little too long so i added it to the main text. enjoy! please rate and review!**

never judge a museum by its cover

After the encounter with the giant wasp egg the gang wanted to have a little down time. The five of them were hanging out in the lair. "So you start college in a week", Donnie said. "Yes. I'm pretty excited but also nervous at the same time. What if I don't make any friends?" Megan replied. "Don't sweat it dudette of course you'll make friends. You're the coolest friend anyone could have human or turtle", Mikey said. "Thanks Mikey", Megan said "yeah besides if anyone gives you grief just let me know. I'll be happy to introduce them to my Sais", Raph added spinning them. "That's ok Raph. I'm pretty sure with Master Splinters training I can handle myself", she said. "What you going to do for the last week of summer?" Leo asked.

Megan thought about it for a moment then snapped her fingers. "I know why we don't each choose what we want to do for one day and the rest of us have to do it", she said. "That's an interesting plan. So who wants to pick the first thing we get to do?" Leo asked. "Me!" Mikey said "I want to go first", Raph bot said at the same time. "Actually I think Megan should go first. I was her idea", Donnie said. "There is one thing", she said.

A few moments later…

"Here we are", Megan said. "You made us wear disguises to go to a museum? Boring" Mikey said. "Come on guys it'll be fun besides you'll be able to choose what you want to do on your day", she replied. The five of them entered the museum. "I want to show you guys something. This way", she said. Megan led them through the museum to an exhibition. The guys stared in awe. The exhibition was about Japanese culture", mostly on ninjas. "Ok I take it back this is way cool!" Mikey said. "Never judge a book by its cover. Or in this case a museum", Megan said.

They spent a good few hours at the museum mainly in the Japanese exhibition. "Ok today was kinda interesting", Raph said as they headed back to the lair. "Glad you enjoyed yourselves", Megan said.


End file.
